Hot Mess
by nickandcory
Summary: Party girl Miley meets Nick, star baseball player at Calvert Academy. Their meetings at parties get's her interested and him wanting more. But when an almost fight happens with a girl in town, will Miley change her ways or will things go back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life**

"You know you're really hot, and I'm taking all the willpower I have not to take you into that house right now" Miley whispered bringing her lips to Heath's ear and nibbled, Miley smiled as she felt him tremble under her touch

"Miley Rae you better get your ass in this house right now" She heard her mother yell out of the house. Miley scoffed and let go of Heath before turning around and started walking to the house "God you're so freaking annoying"

"I'll show you how annoying I am" Trish said slamming the door and pointed towards Miley's room "Your grounded _again _but this time your window locks are back and you can't even come out unless your going to school"

"Yeah because that worked so well the last time" Miley mumbled, rolling her eyes

"Get that butt upstairs and get into the room" Robbie Ray boomed, Miley walked towards the kitchen

"I will in a few minutes"

**You cool, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine**

A group of teens sat on the playground, something they've been doing for a while now. Miley laughed and took a swing of her drink, as she talked to Trace and Heath. Those were the two boys she talked too regularly but with her going to a different school, she hadn't been able to see them in a while.

She felt Trace put a piece of hair behind her ear and smile at her "You know I haven't gotten any pictures in a long time, and those one's you promised me never happened"

"Sorry" Miley smiled and leaning back putting her legs across Trace's lap, Heath glared at Trace and took a sip from his drink.

She looked around and saw Demi laughing with a couple people, one she recognized. It happened to be Joe, Nick's brother. So if Joe was here….

Miley looked around and almost instantly she found him hanging with a couple dude's over by the swing set. Miley watched as he laughed and nodded, while swinging. Nick felt someone looking over at him, and looked around and saw the girl from the party a few weeks ago. He smiled and turned back to his friends.

Nick looked over again and saw that Miley was now up and walking. Miley made away from the play set to Demi. Miley threw a arm around Demi and whispered in her ear.

"He's here" Demi looked up and looked around until she saw Nick

"And he's looking right over at you" Demi laughed and put her arm around Miley's waist

"Perfect" Miley smirked taking another drink.

**You think your hot shit  
You cool, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah**

"Get the hell off me" Miley screamed pushing this girl off of her as Miley walked away with Demi.

"Than stay away from my boyfriend" She said, Miley turned around and glared at her

"In no way, shape or form that I want Trace, he came to me" She glared at Selena, "You might want to check his phone before you come to me causing trouble"

Selena shook her head and took a step closer.

"What's going on?" A group of guys said coming over to see what the problem was

"Oh look are these all guys that you've screwed too Miley?" Selena said pushing Miley back into them

"Oh hell no" Miley sprung at Selena and pulling her hair and pushing her to the ground.

"Miley stop" Demi screamed grabbing Miley off of Selena. But Demi got slammed to the ground by one of Selena's friends. Joe grabbed Demi and Nick ran over from the baseball field. He dropped his glove and ran to peel Miley away from Selena. Selena stood up and her hair extensions lay in her hand. The group just stopped and started. But Miley was the first to break the silence.

"Only the cheap one's fall out like that" Miley smirked, Nick tried to hide his laugh at the top of Miley's head but it was no use because soon everyone joined in.

Selena shook her head with tears in her eyes "You are the biggest bitch and slut I've ever seen. I can't believe you even have friends"

Miley watched as Selena ran away crying, and Miley kept laughing but this time it wasn't because anything was funny, realization had finally hit her. Something had to change.

**So now you running wild  
Playing with them good girls  
No that ain't your style**

"What are you doing tonight?" Nick asked taking a drink from his drink and taking off his glove and throwing it with his bag.

"I am going over these girls house" Miley said crossing her legs

"Oh" Nick said nodding his head

"I'm going to take them shopping and give them a make over" She smiled, Nick looked over and laughed

"How long is this going to last?" Nick asked

"What are you talking about?' Miley asked leaning back onto the fence

"You haven't been to a party in two weeks, your making these girls your charity cases. Miley what's up with you"

"I've changed" She said getting up from the bench "I can't be the same girl. It's time I get my stuff together."

Miley grabbed her bookbag and started to walk off.

**Staring….**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

"I can't be that cruel girl anymore. I have to change, do you know how many people I have hurt. Or how I have hurt myself. I don't want to be the slut" Miley screamed with tears running down her face, as she slumped down the wall "I want to be somebody someone can trust, but I can't be that girl if there's boys harrassing me wanting more pictures. I can't do it Nick, I can't be that girl, I want to be someone else"

Miley looked up at him with begging eyes "I need your help, I want to start over my life. I want to have a normal boyfriend, I want it to be you. I am so messed up, I can't be normal. I need your help…please help me" She cried and softly said into her hands "Please help me Nick"

**Demi Lovato as Demi Torres**

"Don't call her a slut" Demi hissed walking away from Jennifer but than turned around "If I hear those words come out of your mouth again, I swear to God I will make it so you can't form another word again"

**Nick Jonas as Nick Grey**

"You know your not what they describe you like" Nick said putting his hands in his pockets

"Oh so you heard the stories" Miley laughed a little and shook her head

"Yeah" Nick nodded and stopped walking and Miley stopped confused at his suddeness. Nick smiled and looked at Miley trying to put his words together. And than he stood up straight with confidance in his voice "I know for a fact that I can change that"

Miley smiled "I might even let you change it" she said and than started walking

**Joe Jonas as Joe Grey**

"Miley?" Joe asked laughing "Dude you don't want to get involved with her. Don't get me wrong, she's an awesome girl but I don't want to see you get hurt"

**And**

**Davis Henre as Heath North**

"You think you'll change her?" Heath pressed on, holding onto his bloody mouth. Nick balled his fist in his hand ready to hit him again. Heath glared at him and walked towards him "She's never going to change, she's always going to be the same slut she's always been. And when she's done with you, she'll come running to me again"

**Starring in 'Hot Mess'**

"She's a mess, but I can help her"

_**Coming after Thick and Thin is finished….**_

_**The trailer is a sketch of what is going to happen. Things may change in the story line, but this is what I was thinking. What do you guys think? After Thick and Thin is finished, how would you like this story to be posted. I have a chapter written on paper. It seems like something different for me, and my writing skills. I want to read your opionions. So please tell me what you think, give me your ideas. Do you like it, what should I put into it?**_

_**I will probably make another trailer if you give me some ideas that makes it more orginal. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to xemluvszanessax for everything that you've done!**

**Miley's POV**

I chewed on my pencil lid as we sat there in detention. I looked to my right and I see my best friend Demi texting. I hate how she never gets caught but yet that's the reason why I'm sitting here. Demi looked over and smiled. She ripped a piece of paper and wrote something on it, handing it to me. Her perfect bubbly handwriting was staring at me.

_Party at some boy's house from Calvert Academy tonight_

Calvert Academy was one of the best schools in the county, in grades I mean. But a handful of them are "normal" ones. They usually throw the best parties.

"Are you in?" Demi whispered, I looked up and over before nodding

"Alright I have a doctors appointment, you two are free to leave now" Mr. Melchior said throwing my phone at me.

"Oh my, gosh you could have freaking broken my phone" I said catching it in mid air

"Well it's a good thing you caught it than right" He said collecting his laptop and walking out the room slamming the door behind him.

"Ugh, he was so annoying" Demi said rolling her eyes as we walked out the classroom.

"Poor phone" I said putting it safely into my jean's pocket.

"Hey girls" I heard Liam say from down the hall, I looked up to see him shut his locker

Demi linked her arm through mine and I smiled at him.

" I heard there was a party tonight, are you going?" He asked catching up with us.

"Duh" I said going to walk again, catching the smell of fresh air from the open doors in front of us.

"I'll see ya there then" Liam said jogging out of the doors and down the steps, I waved my hand in the air as I watched his frame disappear down the street.

"He is so into you" Demi said as I grabbed for my phone and keys

"He is so not my type" I laughed mocking her choice of words

"That's what you say now" Demi smiled knowing how I am. "But how are you going to sneak out if they put locks on your windows?"

"Are you really asking that?"

"I guess that was stupid" Demi laughed as we got to the car

"Am I dropping you off at your mom or dad's house?" I asked starting it up and backing out of the parking lot. I made my way through the lot and pulled out into the street.

"I'm at my moms this week" Demi pointed to her suitcase on the car floor, I looked at them for a second, I hadn't even noticed it this morning when I picked her up at her Dad's

"Well that's just around the corner" I said turning on my indicator and made a right onto her mom's road. I made it to her driveway, and parked in front.

"I'll meet you at the corner at eight thirty"

"That's fine" I smiled "See you later girl"

"Toodles" Demi waved, grabbing her purse and got out of the car.

I waited until she got into the house before heading home. I grabbed my phone and checked my messages before pulling into my driveway. I knew it was just going to be taken away when I got in the house.

_You are in so much trouble when you get home -Mom_

What else was new?

_Party at 224 Navy Landings at 9- Fred_

Duh, already got the message

_I loved the pictures- Trace_

Douche-bag, he would say that. It's not like I gave him my best pictures. He seriously needs to get around. I punched in the code and the gate opened. I parked my car and grabbed my purse before getting out. I took my time as I

walked up the path into the house, I knew I was in for it. But it was time to face the music- not the good kind. I opened the door and of course there was my mom with her hand extended.

"Keys and phone now"

"What no hi mom?" I smiled, I knew I was digging myself a hole, but the words just spilt out.

"Now" She demanded giving me a look.

"I need my car" I said handing over my phone

"Not until tomorrow, now hand them over right now" she said sticking her hand out in my direction once again.

I rolled my eyes, obviously not real happy over getting my freaking car taken away.

"I guess you'll think twice before you get detention, but you wouldn't have gotten detention if you wouldn't have stolen the phone I had taken away from you in the first place"

"Mom what if I were to get into an accident this morning, then you would have been grateful I had taken the phone from your room"

"Don't even start with your smart mouth" My mom warned playing my key and phone on the side next to her.

"I can't freaking stand being around you sometimes" I yelled storming up to my room, slamming the door behind me. I flopped onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, I groaned and rolled over as she started banging on the door.

"Laptop, now" My mom said after unlocking the door. Crap, I forgot about the damn lock. Come on Miley think of something...

"I left it at school" I lied " I had a project to do so I left it in my locker" I said rolling over and sitting up.

"That thing better be in my hands tomorrow" My mom said before leaving, slamming the door as she made her dramatic or as she liked to think, serious exit. I went over and locked it again before making my over to the dresser, pulling out my laptop. I waited for my laptop to turn warm up and I turned on my curling iron so I could do some re touches to my hair before I had to leave. I laid across my bed pulling my loaded laptop towards me. I logged in and than saw that Demi was also online.

Crazy_Demi_what!? _Hey girl_

Say what_ Miley crazier _Hey bad news, mom took my effin keys away so there is no way I can come get you tonight for the party_

Crazy_Demi_what!? _What about Liam, he would be :D to pick you up_

Say what_Miley crazier _lol yeah :/ ...but he is our only shot_

Crazy_Demi_what!? _True_

Say what_Miley crazier_ Don't have a cell, I need you to call him and tell him to get me around nine_

Crazy_Demi_what_!? sure will :D see ya the party I will get a ride with Stephanie_

Say what_Miley crazier _kay bye_

I signed off and shut my laptop down. I went over and hovered my hand over the tong to make sure my curling iron was getting hot, and it was. I looked at myself and saw that my makeup was still good.

I had plans and I was sure as crap it was going to work.

* * *

I heard a key push into the lock of my door and I quickly hauled my butt under the covers. I clicked off the lights and waited for my parents to come in.

"What's going on with you?" My dad shouted standing at the end of the bed with his hands of his hips – I guess in a 'menacing' pose.

"I'm trying to go to sleep, so if you don't mind..." I trailed off, throwing the covers up to my chin.

"Do I looked like I was born yesterday?" My dad asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Oh my god, you are so dumb sometimes!" I cried "Seriously dad I can't freaking do anything, I might as well go to bed"

My mom gave me the stupidest look ever standing in the same pose next to Dad. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, my windows are locked, how the hell do you think I can get out"

"Watch your mouth"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes turning over trying to not mess up my hair "Goodnight"

"We'll be back" My dad warned

"Good night" I said snuggling into my pillow. My dad shut the door and I looked at the clock. Perfect it's eight-fifteen, they'll be back before nine.

* * *

Oh my gosh...this is torture. Maybe my parents trust me...ha yeah right, that's rich.

But thankfully the door opened and the light from the hallway shined through. I didn't move because I didn't want them to suspect I was awake. I heard whispering, none that I could understand. That was good because that meant they believed me. If they made it obvious than I was caught. The whispering stopped and I heard footsteps coming closer. I lessened my breathing as I felt my parents kiss my head. The door closed behind them and I laid there for a good ten minutes before getting up. I grabbed my bag and removed the "lock" from my window.

I grabbed my bag which had my outfit in it and climbed out the window. I made it down and hoped that Liam was still waiting. I ran down my driveway and saw Liam on the other side of the gate with his lights off. I smiled, and made my way through the hole hidden in the bushes that I had made a couple of years ago. It's really a good thing that we didn't have a dog... Liam looked at his wrist, thinking he was smart. You see Heath was like my bitch. I did _certain _things for him and he did things for me. We've been "buddies" for a few years now. He likes me but I don't see him that way, shape or form.

"About damn time" Liam said as I climbed into the back seat

"Shut up, my parents didn't take a second look until just a few minutes ago"

"Let's just go, we're already late"

I rolled my eyes and unzipped my bag as he got into the car and started to back out onto the main road.

"Keep your pervy eyes up front" I instructed

"Nothing I haven't seen before" He smirked through the rear view mirror

"And nothing you'll ever see again" I said kicking the back of his seat. I smirked as he glared straight ahead.

I shimmed out of my pajama pants and slipped on my manufactured ripped jeans. Than I took off my sweatshirt. I heard a deep breath, and I looked at the rear view mirror, Liam's eyes went straight.

"You better" I warned him, I slipped a white tee on and started to retie my sneakers. I untied the ribbon that was holding my hair and let my curls flow onto my back

"God your so hot" Liam said, I smiled as climbed to the front seat, ruffling his hair in the process

"I know"

**Nick's POV**

I didn't mind parties, in fact I loved it when my brother threw them. But when I had a five page report due the next day, it pretty much blew. But that's mostly my fault since I waited until the night before. I ran my hands threw my hair and stared at my blank document.

My door opened and the music freed in my room. I looked up and saw a girl and a guy - I had no idea, who they were, standing there in front of me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Sorry" The blond giggled closing the door and I heard her giggling down the hallway. Even having a huge sign that says 'DO NOT DISTURB' they still come in and disturb. Don't they understand not to come in?

I recognize most of them that come in, they always come to our parties. Most are the same ole people.

I'm a junior at Calvert Academy, my brother Joe is a senior there. Calvert Academy are for those whose parents don't give a shit about what their kids do. My parents are always out of town which is why Joe's throwing the party tonight. Not that my mom and dad would probably care anyway. I love these types of parties because girls from the public school come, and those girls are different. Calvert Academy school girls are nerdy, and the only thing going for them is there G.P.A. But I couldn't be down their because I have to maintain my 3.0 to be please mom and to stay on the baseball team. That's the only thing that keeps me sane during school, and when theirs nothing to do afterwards.

I really want to be there...focus Nick you've got to get this done.

**Miley's POV:**

"Way to be late" Demi laughed handing me a drink in her hand

"Long story, but I'm here now" I said taking a drink, checking the place out. It was the normal atmosphere, smoke, beer, music and dancing.

"You just missed a huge fight Justin Rodgers and Mike Rash" Demi gushed looking around the room quickly.

"Who won?" That technically didn't even need to be a question since Mike is on like steroids.

"Mike obviously, Justin ran out of here like a wussy as soon as Mike brought in his friends, of course after Mike gave him two black eyes and a bloody mouth"

"Man I bet that was a good fight" I silently beating myself up for missing it

Demi shrugged and took the drink out of my hand, taking a drink out of it. My eyes roamed around the room looking, no begging for something to do. My eyes hit their target and I walked over, wrapping my hands around Traces eyes. I leaned up and kissed his ear before whispering "Guess who"

I let go and Trace turned around smiling. I ran my hands down his chest and stared into his eyes.

"So you liked those pictures?"

Trace nodded and put his hand on my hips.

"I'd say they're pretty hot"

I reached in my pocket and took my phone out. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I have even hotter ones, but the problem is that they haven't been taken yet" I winked and I'm pretty sure he got the message.

"Damn" Trace let out and smirked "Just give me a minute"

"How about I go get a room and you come meet me up there" I suggested and Trace nodded "Perfect, I'll be waiting"

I let go of him and slipped my phone back into my pocket before making my way to the stairs. I started walking up and I heard a huge bang. Thinking it was another fight, I started to run back downstairs. But the music cut off and I heard a dude yell "Malibu Police, stay where you are"

But I turned around and ran up those stairs as if my life depended on it. I looked to my right and ran down to the last door. I opened it and slammed it shut before locking it. I turned around and looked for a place to hide, knowing there wasn't much time.

"Don't you freaking understand the sign?" A dude asked me, turning around but I didn't have time to reply with something smart

"The police are downstairs"

"Shit" The boy said getting up, he grabbed my arm and brought me over to his closet. Yeah like that wasn't the first place they'd look. The boy moved over clothes and there appeared a door. A key appeared in front of me and before I knew it I was being rushed into the room. I looked around and saw that we were in some kind of music room, but my eyes finally landed on the boy as he locked the door. As if that was supposed to make me feel better, being locked in a room with some stranger .

Awkward....

I clapped my hands in front of me and bit my lip, looking around again.

"Thanks for the save" I finally said and looked at him

"No problem, our parties get busted all the time" He smiled a little

"So if it was your party how come you weren't down there?"

"I said our, and I had a paper to due tomorrow" He explained

I nodded and went to go sit down on one of the chairs.

"I'm Nick" He introduced, sitting down on the chair across from me.

"Miley"

"So are you in public school? I've never seen you in Calvert"

"Yeah I go to good ole public school"

"What grade are you in?"

"Are we really going to sit here and play twenty questions?"

"Oh" Nick said pointing to the door "We could go and join the busted party if that sounds fun"

I crossed my arms and leaned back into the chair "I'm a junior"

"Me too" He smiled

"Awesome" I rolled my eyes, and looked around. Their were posters of old bands everywhere, guitars on stands, a piano, it was like a musicians dream in here. "Do you like to play these things?"

I looked over and Nick nodded "It's something I like to do in my spare time"

"I've always wanted to play the piano"

"Why don't you?"

"I never have the time to" I said taking my eyes off the gorgeous white piano.

"Such a beautiful instrument" He said

"So how many parties do you guys usually throwt then?"

"It depends on when our parents are out of town" Nick said "Which probably calculates to once a week"

"You are so lucky your parents go away. Mine wouldn't leave me alone tonight. I literally just got here a few minutes before it got busted. It would be so sweet if my parents left"

"It's alright" He shrugged

"You said your parties don't get busted much right?"

"No" Nick shook his head and stood up, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone. I grabbed mine and sent a message to Demi and Liam trying to find out what the hell was happening down there. I placed my phone on the spot next to me Nick tossed mine onto the chair next to him.

"My brother txted me saying to stay where I am"

"Duh" I rolled my eyes and kicked off my shoes before laying down on the couch "Busted parties take forever to clear, might as well make yourself comfortable"

Nick looked at me and gave me a curious look before putting himself in the same position as me.

"How many parties have you been to that have been busted?"

"Most of them" I said crossing my ankles "But I manage to escape every time"

"Yeah not many parties I go to get busted. One time I went to this party and just as my brother and I were riding down the road, police hauling to the house. It was perfect timing"

"Your lucky you didn't get pulled over for being so close to the house" I said and than grabbed my phone, no one was txting me back "So whose your brother?"

"His name is Joe, and he's a senior"

"What grade are you in?"

Nick smirked and raised his eyebrow "So now we're playing twenty questions"?"

"Whatever" I scoffed, I was only trying to be nice and to be honest he seemed like a decent guy.

"I'm a junior at Calvert Academy"

"I thought you went there"

"And why did you think that?"

"Because I've never seen you at my school and your sweat shirt says 'Calvert Cavaliers'"

Nick looked down and looked at his shirt, before nodding.

I've never meet someone who didn't know who I was, or anything about me. It was kind of refreshing not having anybody expecting anything from me.

I grabbed my phone when it started vibrating, and saw that it was Demi.

_-Police came through and gave us all citations, Liam's gone. Stephanie will take us home. Where u hiding?_

I loved how she knew I hiding, and that I didn't run out.

_I will be down in a few minutes, wait for me. _

I closed my phone and sat up.

"The party is cleared, and my friends waiting for my downstairs" I said placing my shoes on.

"That's good, did they get citations?"

I nodded, tying my last shoe up.

"I have a feeling that my brother and I have a long night ahead of us" Nick said getting up and unlolcing the door. We walked out and into the hallway, it was quiet and empty now. I didn't know where to look her them. But I heard talking, so I followed it until the voices led to the kitchen where Demi, Stephanie and a guy (which I am guessing is Joe).

"Hey I said making my presense known. They looked back and Demi waved.

"How did you not get caught? They were checking all over the place"

"I ran to the right room" I said pointing to Nick

"You were lucky he was working on his project tonight" Joe said

"Well I got to get home" Stephanie said, I felt bad that we had to ditch and make them clean this all up by themselves

Demi nodded and got up from her seat. I watched as Nick went over and grabbed a trashbag.

"Thanks again for letting me crash in your closet"

Nick turned around and smiled. Demi grabbed my hand and took us out.

What an interesting night...

**Well this was a chapter that was the hardest for me to write, so a BIG thank you to xemluvszanessax for looking over this and for helping me with this! I appreciate your patience when my laptop was taking the document. But this seemed to work so thanks! You have no idea! And wow! 27 reviews on just the first chapter I get over that! THat's crazy, thank you guys for that! wow!**

**I hope that you guys liked it! Please review...10 at least :) Please and thank. Thanks again xemluvszanessax! OH and thank you for those who read and reviewed on the last chapter of Thick and Thin!**

P.S: Any Glee lovers out there? I love that show!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

I checked my phone and put it in my pocket again. My parents were so harsh for not giving up my phone to until a week later. I mean what did they want me to be, a social outcast? Seriously now a days cell phones are something that everyone needs to have to stay in contact with your friends, and not have to worry about Internet services.

I walked down the stairs and glared at the safety locks that were newly installed. They were getting more and more strict, with everyday that goes by. Can't they just let me be a teenager and let me be able to sneak out at night without a hassle?

"Miley I have your keys in here" My dad announced, I went into the kitchen and saw on the bench at the island.

"Your father and I are leaving today while your in school" My mom said placing a plate in front of me with eggs and toast. I smiled inwardly because I've been waiting for this since they told me, a month ago.

"But remember Helga will be here and will call if anyone comes over" My dad said, I nodded and took a deep breath, it was stupid that I had to to have a babysitter. But it was all good because I can still sneak out, or...

"I was wondering if I could spend the night at Demi's house, she's at her moms house and I would feel better with someone that I know more"

"I'll call her mom before me leave this afternoon" I nodded and ate a few bites before pushing the plate back

"I really need to leave or I'm going to be late" I said holding my hand out, my dad took my keys out his pockets and handed them to me.

"Well thank you" I said smiling brightly while taking them and standing up. "I'll see you guy's Wednesday"

I went over and hugged them before going down the hallway and out the door. My eyes went straight to my beauty of a car. The car that I haven't rode in for over a week. The bus was so in the back of my mind, and the smell. I ran over and unlocked it before getting in it and smelling the sweet smell of my pride and joy. I loved this car so much. I put the car in the ignition and started my journey to Demi's house. Once I got there I honked once and waited for her to come out. She practically ran to the car, she must of missed my car too and I didn't blame her.

When she got in I watched as she buckled her seat belt and looked at her outfit. She was so natural and pretty without trying. She was wearing a black and dark purple sundress.

"Hey gorgeous" I smiled as she got into the car and threw her bag on the floor

"Hey beautiful" She laughed, putting on her seat belt. I love being so comfortable with Demi, we've been best friends since kindergarten when we bonded over our encounter with 'cooties'. Ever since, we've been inseparable, she knows all my secrets and understands me completely.

"So did you get the message from Sean last night?" I asked backing out of her driveway

"Yeah" Demi said taking out her phone "I guess we'll go to the playground tonight instead of tomorrow"

"Sounds good to me" I smiled trying to pay attention to the road

The playground was an old place were the state closed the school. But the playground was the only thing standing. Nobody went there except for the neighborhood teens, mostly my friends and my friends, friends. Sometimes Calvert kids came and they were pretty cool. Their weren't a lot of cool people from Calvert though, a lot of the boys were fun but the guys were snobby and nerdy. I couldn't carry a conversation with the girls because I had nothing in interest with them, and I didn't want to trust my secrets with them. I didn't want to tell them anything, or start a brand new friendship with anyone. It just took way too much effort for my to care about it.

"I think this weekend I'm going to just chill and not go to any parties" Demi stated

"Your going tonight right?"

"Yeah I'll go to the playground, are you still spending the weekend?"

"Yeah we can have some much needed girl time" I smiled pulling into the parking lot, and waited as Wade walked across the road. He was one of my boyfriends, and now I don't even talk to him because it's way to awkward. Let's just say his "hand" isn't that big and now his mother knows...oh and his other girlfriend. Which by the way I had no idea he had another girlfriend. Wade looked up from his book bag and looked over at me before hurrying across the lot.

I continued until I got to my parking space and shutting my engine off. I grabbed my keys and opened my back door. Demi did the same and got her purse and school books.

"Hey Torres" I looked up and saw Justin coming over to us. I shut the door and slowly went over to hear what was going on. I saw Justin's hand her a piece of paper and Demi looked over and smiled. He waved at me before running over to the other boys.

"What was that about?"

"Okay remember that party we were at the one that got busted"

"Yeah" I nodded as we started to walk towards the school

"Well Joe, remember him. well he's been trying to get a hold of me. Apparently Oliver gave him my number and Justin's good friends with the boys over at Calvert. So I guess Joe gave his number to give to me"

"So it's his number?" I asked looking over her shoulder as she opened the folded piece of paper.

"It's directions to a place out of town, and on the bottom it says 'Meet me there at six'"

"You never told me you were going out with him" I said as we walked in the school.

"That's because I'm not, he's been calling me. I can't 'get him to leave me alone"

"Are you going to go?"

"I might, I mean I can at least give him a chance. He's been like desperate and all, so at least I can give him a chance"

"Yeah, if I were you I would go to a place with a lot of people just to make sure he's not like a creeper or anything"

"Or..." Demi smiled looking over at me. Oh no, I knew that look. I stopped and waited for the bad news to spill out of her mouth. She stopped and grabbed my elbow taking me from the middle of the hallway. "Or, you can go with me and make it into some sort of a group date. Joe was saying something about a batting cage, the last time I talked to him. Maybe I could get a group of us to go"

"I don't know..." I hesitated as I grabbed the note and read it "It sounds like he just wants it to be the two of you"

"Please I don't want to go alone yet" Demi pleaded, shaking me back and forth

"I guess...you can talk to him about a group thing"

"I love you even more" Demi hugged me before looping her arm through mine and grabbing her phone. "Cover me so I can txt him"

We walked down the hall and looked around. I really hated this school, I had a few select true friends. The other ones are stupid and childish, I want nothing to do with them. I hate how they all think they know me. But the truth was that they know nothing. Demi is the only one who knew everything about me. She was like my personal diary, my best friend through everything. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"Okay I txted him, he'll probably respond pretty soon" Demi said shoving her phone back into her pocket

"So where is this party supposed to be tonight?"

"Rylands house, but no good people are going to be there tonight because their going to be at the playground tonight"

"Yeah..." I nodded going into our first period class, that's what I loved the most. My second semester of my junior year was so much better because she's in most of my classes. So as we took our seats next each other I got straight to work on the warms ups because I knew I had to start doing work.

"He txted me back" Demi leaned over opening her phone to check the message . I looked over her hand and read what it wrote.

'Hey! cool sounds like a plan, maybe 2morrow we can do it'

Demi hit reply and mumbled what she was writing

'Yeah tomorrow, you going to playground tonight? Talk to you than...in class'

I went back to work because I had to understand this crap at the end of the year. Next year was my senior year and I needed to get into college. It was better to start preparing now instead of later. School was something that I needed if I wanted to become something in life. And I defiantly didn't want to be living with my parents until I'm fifty. So i decided that this year was the start of a new change. In my attitude and in my grades.

The day went on and my mom ended up txting me saying that I could stay at Demi's. I was going to my house after school with her to grab some on my things. My locker closed and as it did, Liam appeared out of nowhere. Which scared the crap out of me, but I wasn't sure if it was because he popped out of nowhere or that creepy smirk her had on his face. That smirk...ugh I hate that smirk. Does he seriously think that's going to make me like him?

"I'm still mad about you ditching me" I said crossing my arms across my chest

"But you know it's getting less and less every day" Liam smiled leaning onto the other lockers

"Are you going to the playground tonight?"

"Yep, what about you"

I nodded and pushed my purse farther onto my shoulder.

"We should hang there" He smiled going to grab my hand, but I backed up smiling

"We'll see when we get there" I turned around and walked out to my car. Demi was waiting for me as I got there, we got in and made our way to my house. It didn't take long until we got there and Helga was there already. So I didn't have to unlock the house, I just walked in. We didn't run into Helga so we ran upstairs. I couldn't understand her much anyway, she had a thick accent. I don't remember where she's from, she's from one of those countries where it's super hard to pronounce. But anyway somehow Demi ran in front of me and opened the door to my room, inviting us into the purple. I loved my room, purple with a metallic silver. I had gotten it done for my birthday and I was so excited, a few weeks ago it had finally stopped smelling like fresh paint.

"I wish we could just stay here this weekend instead of my moms"

My head whipped around at her genius ideas but than I was quickly discouraged. "We can't my mom already called your mom and asked if I could spend the weekend at your moms"

"That sucks, we would've had a beastly party" Demi laid on my bed as I grabbed my bag and started to pack my stuff into in.

"Oh well, we were going to have a girls weekend anyway" I smiled placing my straightener in the bag but than remembered that Demi had her own, but than again if we both needed it than we would only have one. So I decided to keep in there and I grabbed my bag of make up and threw it in there. I might just spend the entire time at Demi's house until my parents get back. It would be better than staying at home by myself.

"Yep, with the exception of Sunday when we go on the group date thing" Crap, she really wanted to go.

"So it's Sunday now?"

"Yeah, he said Sunday would be better" Demi smiled flipping around so she was on her stomach and rested her head on her hands. "His brother is that dude that you were stuck in the room with"

"I'm aware of that" I laughed going into my closet

"What was his name again?"

I don't even remember honestly "Uh, that's a good question"

"But it should be fun, he said he has a few people lined up that wants to go to"

"So what are we doing exactly?"

"Well mini golfing and than I think we are going out to lunch or something"

I nodded my head but than remembered that she couldn't see me "Cool sounds good"

I packed a few more pieces of clothes and came out. I zipped my bag and threw over by the door and jumped next to Demi.

"Liam won't leave me alone" I said lying on my back

"Maybe you should give him a chance" Demi said following my lead

"Yeah but I don't know..." I said rubbing my temple "I don't want to be disappointed, I mean we've done _things _but we've never gone out like that"

"Miley maybe he will be different that you think."

"He's just so annoying sometimes and obnoxious"

"That's because he likes you like terribly"

"Yeah..." I drifted before getting off the bed and going over to my bag and picking it up "Come on let's go before we run in to Helga"

Demi laughed getting up and shutting the door behind us. We ran down the stairs and out the door, thankfully we didn't run into her. Demi turned on the radio and started singing. Seriously Demi had a beautiful voice, I've always told her that she should try out for American Idol and we joked that I would have to try out with her. But I didn't have as good as voice as her. She was prettier than me, confident and had an amazing voice. She was every guy's prize package.

I drove to her house and said my hello's so Demi's mom, Farrah. I loved her mom she was so nice, honestly I thought of her as my seconds mother. And I think she thought as me as her second daughter. I was always over here, or visa versa. But my mom was always too busy to notice Demi so that's why I liked coming over here.

"Hey sweetie I'm so glad you'll be spending the weekend here" She said pulling me in a warm hug

"Me too, it's going to be so much fun" I said leaning back after the embrace.

Farrah was so much nicer than her ex-husband. He's a real jerk, he cheated on Farrah and than left her for the woman after he got the mistress pregnant. Yeah, nice man he is right? So needless to say, I like Farrah a lot more.

"So mom we were just going to go to the playground tonight, we aren't going anywhere else."

Demi's mom was just about the only adult who knew about the playground. She was cool like that, as long as we didn't do drugs or drink too much we were fine and she was cool about it. But it's not like she was a terrible neglectful mother, she was actually a hard ass on Demi. I remember when Demi and I came back from a party one night shit faced and Farrah grounded Demi for two weeks including when she went went with her dad.

"I am going out tonight on a date anyway"

"With Michael?" Demi and I smiled at each other, both with a knowing look.

"Yes..." Farrah dragged out laughing "He's a nice guy and I'm giving him a chance"

"Mom he's really nice, I'm happy for you"

"Me too" I said as Demi and I backed up "Well we have to go get ready, we are going to be leaving around like ten"

"Alright well I am going to get my nails done so I will be back after that" Farrah said picking up her keys and purse before waving us good bye and leaving us alone.

We ran up the stairs and into Demi's room, shutting the door. I turned on her Ipod player but not loud enough where we couldn't talk.

"So I'm surprised you didn't remember Joe's brother Nick. I mean you guys were stuck in his closet for an hour of two"

"Yeah but I never saw him after that so...I didn't really have a reason to remember his name" I smiled sarcastically before plugging in my straightner so I could redo it before me left. It was getting kind of curly and I didn't want it to be like that when we left tonight.

"Yeah but he's really cute and Miley he doesn't know anything about you, it would be like a fresh start"

"Are you trying to hook me up?" I snorted

Demi smirked and shrugged "Not really just making a simple suggestion."

We left the house around ten and got there at ten thirty. So many trucks were already here and cars were lined up.

"Full house tonight" Demi said getting out of the car and coming over to my side as I got out on my side and locked my car. I put my keys inside my jean pockets and we started walking towards the fire coming from the metal trashcans. The smoke from the trashcans didn't cover up the smell from the weed that's for sure, or the beer that was poured on the group or coming from other's mouth. But's that what you get for going to these things. We walked down and grabbed a can from the blue package and listened to it snap open, with Demi following in my steps.

We just stood around talking to some of the kids who we usually party with at Calvert. I laughed and took a swing of her drink, as we talked to Trace and Liam along with the other guys. We were all now sat on the playground just cutting up, Demi ditched me like a half hour ago saying that she would be back but she wasn't yet.

Trace put a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled at me"You know I haven't gotten any pictures in a long time, and those one's you promised me never happened"

"Sorry" I smiled and leaning back putting her legs across Trace's lap, Liam glared at Trace and took a sip from his drink. Jealousy, but trust me I don't want anythig with them.

I looked around and saw Demi laughing with a couple people, one she recognized. It happened to be Joe, Nick's brother. So if Joe was here….

I looked around and almost instantly she found him hanging with a couple dude's over by the swing set. I watched as he laughed and nodded, while swinging. I guess he felt someone looking over at him, and looked around and saw me looking at him. I wasn't embarraseed. Honestly I was just seeing if he recognized me. I mean we are all going out tomorrow for mini golf and whatever else we were doing. He smiled and turned back to his friends. He looked different hanging with his friends, it might be because when I first met him he seemed like a nerd, and I didn't believe that he was some socialite. But yet here is his with a bunch of the baseball players from Calvert...huh.

Nick looked over again and I got up from Trace and Liam's presense and made my way to Demi and wrapped my arm around her waist, whispering in her ear.

"He's here" Demi looked up and looked around until she saw Nick

"And he's looking right over at you" Demi laughed and put her arm around my waist

"Perfect" I smirked placing the cup to my lips, another guy coming after me. But the thing is, he actually looks fun.

**Well I had the hardest time with this chapter. I couldn't figure out how to end it or to even finish the middle of it. I have been working on this chapter probably for 2 months and I am going to post it before I start 100 guessing myself...lol. But I hope you enjoyed it. A little Niley, not too much. The full on Niley won't happen for a while, just little encounters. But seriously thanks for the patience. I will try and have a new chapter up soon. I am getting some inspiration here and there (for instance my new little story going on about Miley and Demim: Taking Over Hollywood) so if you want to, go check that out. **

**I'm so sorry again. Hopefully I have made it up a little by updating. I'm not giving up, I will get inspiration! Love you guys!**

**Please at least 10 reviews, they boost the inspiration a little and make me feel better. Follow me on twitter at twitter . com / nickandcory 3 It'll be fun. Thanks for all the reviews so far, please review again**


	4. Chapter 4

"Leave me alone" I groaned rolling onto my stomach

"Miley..." I heard Demi laugh a little as she was poking me on the side of my hips

But I choose to ignore her at the best of my ability. It wasn't really working that well though, because she was beginning to irritate the crap out of me.

"My mom slaved all morning over breakfast and you won't even get up to eat any." I felt the bed dip but it didn't matter that she was leaving all she had to do was mention food and I was up.

"I'm coming" I pretended to be upset that I was being dragged out of bed. I got to my feet and stretched my arms above my head and looked at the digital clock on her dresser. Red letters showed me that it was eleven forty in the almost afternoon. I sniffed the air before glaring at Demi "I don't smell any food"

Demi smiled and shrugged "Because there is none"

"You little brat" I laughed as we went down the stairs.

"My mom came up here like an hour ago and told me she was going to get her nails done, and than she was going to the stores"

"And let me guess...she's going out with Michael later on in the afternoon"

"Yeah" Demi giggled, I looked at her and finally realized that she had wet hair

"You've been awake since your mom woke you up?"

"Yeah I figured I would take a shower and let you sleep in a few minutes" Demi and I had stayed up last night with Farrah since we were out all Friday night. It was nice to have a motherly figure around that would stay up late and eat popcorn and watch movies. My mom would never do that with Demi and I, she would throw on her face mask and hit the sack before ten. I love my mom, don't get me wrong but she just doesn't get me. She doesn't do anything either. She expects me to stay at home all day and do nothing and she doesn't even do anything with me so why would she want me home. Sometimes I think it's because she had me when she was young and she regrets it. But it's not my fault so why would she blame it on me? I wish understood her more, or she would be like Farrah a little more.

"Thanks, I was really tired" I smiled as we ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You know after all that food we ate last night, you would think I wouldn't be so hungry but I am" Demi laughed going into the fridge, just staring as if food was going to jump at her.

"Is there any pizza left?" I moved to the back of her and checked over her shoulder to see if there was a box or plastic baggy with the yummy pineapple and ham slices. I saw her hand reach for the bag and swing it in front of us before shutting the door and going over to the microwave, pressing the buttons to heat them up.

"So Joe txted me this morning" Demi smiled taking the pizza out of the microwave and placing it on the island in the middle of her kitchen.

"Oh yeah, what did he have to say?" I asked taking a slice out of the bag

"He told me that he was excited to hang out today"

"Awe Demi this is awesome" I was truly happy for her, he seemed like a pretty cool dude. I mean I never hung out with him by myself, or actually had a one on one conversation with him, but he seemed really cool for Demi. And honestly this is what she needed, a guy who would treat her well. She never had many boyfriends growing up.

"I know I'm really excited about him Miles, I am syked about all of us hanging out. I don't know what I would do if you weren't going to be there"

"A sweaty nervous mess" I laughed taking another bite of the pizza

"True, true" Demi smiled "But thanks for agreeing on going, I know it's not really your thing"

"I don't mind seriously. Plus I think it's going to be fun, I've never been mini golfing before"

"See..." Demi smiled in a know it all way, but she was right because I really didn't want to go at first.

"We'll have fun"

"And who know's maybe you'll make some new friends"

"Maybe" I shrugged while chewing the rest of the piece in my mouth.

Three came along quickly and soon enough we were closing the doors to my little black car, and making our way to the group of five people standing around out front of the mini golf park. Great, there was and odd amount of people. As we got closer, I realized that we were the only girls. What a shocker there ...not. I don't care though, we would have fun. I recognize most of all of them, some being at the playground the other night and Nick who I hadn't spoke to since the party. Well not that I had a reason to speak to him.

"Hey" Demi spoke up waking as we reached the group of guys. I waved as they waved, it was pretty awkward. We stood there at first not saying anything, well until Joe cleared his throat.

"So we came here to play golf" He smiled going over to the hut so he could purchase them. I wonder if he was going to cover everyone's tab? And just as I thought that, I saw seven gold clubs being placed on top of the counter. I went to grab for my favorite color, purple, but I saw it being taken off. I looked over and saw Nick looking at it as he placed it by his side. His eyes finally traveled over to me and than back to his club.

"I'm sorry were you going to take this one?"

"Uh yeah" I said a little stood back by his manners

"You can have it if you want" He offered, placing the club in between us

"No that's alright, I'll grab the green one" I smiled grabbing the one I was talking about and walking with the rest of the group through the tree's and to the first hole. This was going to take a while to get everyone through a hole. There was seven of us and eighteen of these little holes. That's like two hours, but I didn't mind I had nothing to do. I just needed to calm down and enjoy spending time with people. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a complete social outcast I just didn't hang out with many people unless it was at a party.

I watched as Demi and Joe talked off to the side, but they weren't in their own little world. At least not just yet, but I was glad to see that they were talking. When we first got with the group I immediatly got the feeling as if it was going to be quiet but not so much anymore.

"Your turn" A guy from my left said, I'm pretty sure his name is Fletcher. Don't ask me how I can remember a name like that, but I did.

I smiled a little and dropped the green ball and got myself into ready position. I leaned back a little and swung the club just enough so that the ball would get close to the hole. But I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the ball roll it's way in.

"Look at that, we have ourselves a golfer" Joe laughed

I bowed and stuck my tongue out "With not a minute of golf experience in my life."

They all laughed as we walked to the next hole. This wasn't too bad, they were laughing with me. My confidence boosted as Demi gave me a thumbs up as she followed behind Joe.

"So you really never played golf before?" I looked beside me and saw that he was just about going the same pase as me until we stopped with the rest of the group.

"Nope never before, I've gotten offered to go golfing before but I never took up that offer."

"Huh...good thing were not taking score than"

"Yeah because I think you'd be loosing this game"

"Oh you think so" Nick laughed raising an eyebrow

"Well duh, didn't I just score a hole in one"

"Well duh, didn't I just score a hole in one also" Was he seriously mocking me?

"I think we got ourselves a little competition" I said licking my lips, a habit whenever I got competitive.

"Fine with me" Nick shrugged as he went up to the opening and set his ball down onto the green grass. Joe walked over to me and I looked up and saw a smile on his face.

"Nick's been playing golf for years" I looked over and watched Nick tap the ball and watched as it went into the hole another another hole in one. He looked up at me and smirked before saying "Your turn"

I looked over at Joe and shrugged "Yeah well I'm gonna win"

Joe raised his hands in defeat and I switched places with the boy and placed my ball on the grass. I focused and let my arm back and than tapped the golf ball until it drifted down the grass and into a hole in one...yet again. I looked up and smirked before swinging the club over my shoulder and walked past all of them.

"Next..."

Fifteen holes later and a neck and neck tie, Nick and I were battling it out for the win. Neither of us wanted to loose, but struggling to make this last hole in one so one of us could be declared the winner. It was supposed to be this nice relaxing day of golf but yet it got turned into a competition. The other's had given up and went off to play with the go-karts farther away. But it wasn't my fault that I was so competitive, I blame it on my father.

Nick smiled at me as he slowly placed his golf ball on the ground and stood up straight.

"You know it's been a good game"

"Yes it has" I nodded watching his every move, trying to gain pointers so I could win this thing.

"So were you lying to me when you said you've never played gold before"

"No seriously, I have never played before" I said not taking my eyes off of the moves he makes, I had to repeat everything he did if he made it. Though I'd be screwed if he didn't get a hole in one, but than I wouldn't be because than I might have a chance. I don't know what I'm talking about.

"Well your pretty good at it" He complimented

"Thanks" I nodded

"I just thought that on the day from the party you were just being quiet because you didn't know me. But now that were here, your still not talking"

"I'm just focused on winning"

"You like a friendly competition?" Nick smiled at me

"Just as much as you seem to be liking it" I smiled "Now are you going to hit the ball or not"

"I will..." Nick smiled and than he ruined his whole structure of how he was standing and leaned on the golf club "Do play any sports?"

"No" I shook my head

"Never in your life?"

"What are we back to the twenty questions game?"

"I don't see why we couldn't'"

"Because your supposed to be tapping the ball so we can see whose going to win"

"Well I play baseball for my high school team which is called the Cavaliers. I play golf with my dad whenever he's around town long enough too, and I love playing any sports. But I may not play them in high school or in parks and recreation"

"I used to play softball for parks and recreation, and I like to try any new sport." He was sharing information with me, so I might as well do the same.

"And your pretty good at them" He said getting into position again this time going through with his swing, I watched as his ball traveled down the green, underneath the logs, and over to the hole. My stomach dropped as the golf ball went into the hole. "Your turn"

I took a deep breath and went over to the same spot he just left and place my green ball onto the ground. I remembered the position he was just in and mimicked what he had been doing just a few seconds ago. I heard a chuckle, and I looked over and saw Nick standing there with a hand resting on his chin just watching me. I rolled my eyes, knowing I was caught for copying off his moves. But I didn't care. I had to make this or I was going to loose. I bent down and tapped the golf ball as much as thought it would be needed. The ball rolled and rolled going under the logs, and it kept going. I watched as it went perfectly to the hole, it's going to go in there for sure.

"Ooo" Nick let out as I watched the ball quickly dip away from the hole and barely miss it.

"You've got to be kidding me" I mumbled dropping the club from my hand, I felt Nick walking over to me and stand there.

"It was a good game for your first one"

"I can't believe I lost" I just stared at the ball, secretly hoping that the ground would shake and the ball would go in there. Or a big gust of wind would knock the stupid thing in there, but no such luck...at all.

"Well we all can't win" And with that, he walked away. Seriously, he did not just say that to me and walk away. I hurried and grabbed my golf ball and club before racing after him.

"I could have beaten you."

"Probably" He shrugged staring straight ahead.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you probably could've beaten me if you would have had more experience"

"It's not like you won by a land slide"

He stopped walking and just smiled at me "But I won" and with that, he walked away.

I glared at that moppy hair and he walked ahead of me. He was one of those dudes...well than. I started walking towards the group who were laughing as they had just gotten out of the batting cages.

"Hey guys how was the game?" Joe waved to us as we came closer to them.

"It was close but I won" Nick said looking back as I finally reached them. Demi gave me a knowing look, as if telling me to chill out and that's it's just a game. Yeah but you didn't hear the cockiness in his voice...than she would understand. But I was going to be the 'bigger person' and let it go, to just let him have his moment.

"Well we are starving and were thinking about going to get a bite at the mall"

"Mmm...sounds good" I smiled, letting it all roll off my back "Maybe some Chinese food or something"

"Girl you and your Chinese food" Demi laughed taking my arm and linking it through mine.

"What can I say it's my fav." I giggled as we walked with the rest of the group

"So why don't you two go to Calvert?" Fletcher asked us

"We were just raised in public schools, we never really thought about going to Calvert"

"Your lucky you don't go to Calvert" The other boy Aaron said

"Yeah Calvert is like mist of boring girls. None of them go out to parties and the girls that do go out to parties are like sluts and stuff" And that's where it made me uncomfortable. Have you ever gotten that feeling where you think people are talking about you, without actually mentioning your name. Well yeah, here's the situation right now. What if he heard all the rumors about me and this is his way of telling me them, without coming out and saying it.

We reached the cars and I got my keys out of my pocket.

"Actually you two can ride with us if you'd like" Joe said

"What about my car?" I asked pointing over to it

"We can drop you off afterwards, it's not like we don't have to go this way after the mall anyways" Joe shrugged

I looked over at Demi who was giving me that told me she wanted to ride with them. I just really wanted to go home now, I didn't want to be around them. Especially if they think I'm some slut or something. I held up a finger and pulled Demi off to the side.

"Um...I think I'm gonna call it a day." I said playing with the ends of my hair

"Why what's wrong?" She asked worried

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling so well right now"

"Oh well we can go home" She said holding the top of my arm

"If you want to, you can go with them. Their cool people, and I don't think you have anything to worry about"

"But I don't want you to go home by yourself" Demi said shaking her head

"Nah, I'm fine. I think I might go to my house for a bit and check on everything"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, and if you need a ride or anything than call me"

"You sure your fine?"

"Yep" I smiled giving Demi a hug before letting go "Have fun"

Demi smiled before going over to the group of guys. I backed up and went to my car. I looked up one more time before I got in to go, and saw his brown eyes staring at me. He waved a small wave before getting into the back of the car they had came in.

I sighed before getting back into my own car.

Sometimes I wished that I wasn't so self conscious but I was and after Aaron's comment, there was no way I was going around them again. I wish I could trust myself more, but I couldn't and I don't think I will ever be able to. I just want to be able to hang out with my friends without having to worry about what they know. And from the sounds of it, they know everything about me already.

I watched as the car drove away, and Demi's hand swung out of the car. She's the lucky one, she get's all the nice guys. She get's all the friends. All I know is that I get all the rumors, all the bad repuations, and Demi's just stuck as having me as a friend.

I started the car and backed out of the parking spot and made my way home. The place I know where, I can be by myself and not have to worry about anyone. And I don't have to worry about my parents being there, just me alone in the three story house, by myself, just the way I like it.

**I didn't want Miley's character to be like this, but it's just how she's ending up. I don't know why, but it is. I kind of like it though because I can build off it. Just because Miley isn't very confident in herself, doesn't mean she doesn't socialize. Because she does it's just that she's not confident in herself. Well you'll see....**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing in the last chapter, every single one of you are amazing even you silent readers. You guys should make yourself known so I know and can thank you guys. I am going to start thanking you guys on twitter and posting more previews of chapters. So check that out at twitter. com / nickandcory. It's gonna be a funner time on there. I am in such a good mood these days and you guys are making it better!**

**If you read this whole thing that type 'prince charming' somewhere in your review and I'll send ya a preview or something! Thanks for reading**

**10 reviews please thanks :D **

**Love ya'll**


	5. Chapter 5

After five days at Demi's I was kind of glad to be back at my house. I missed sleeping in my own bed, not that Demi's was uncomfortable. It's just that I missed my own comforter, pillows and just being in my own room was nice. I just was glad to have it all to myself. I don't know what I would do if I had a brother or sister and I had to share it all with them, I would hate to have to share everything with them. It's not selfish I've just had stuff to myself my entire life, changing now would just be awful.

After getting out of my car I went into the trunk to grab my bag, closing the hatch and walking up to the front door. I heard talking as I opened the door, dropping my bag off at the bottom of the stairs.

"Miley is that you?"My mom yelled from the next room, I walked in there and saw them unloading groceries from the bags set on the table.

"Hey mom, dad" I said sitting on the bar stools "How was the medical convention?"

"Boring for the most part" My mom smiled "But it wasn't so bad once we left there, are good friends Kim and Lyle went with us so we weren't bored afterwards"

I nodded and picked up an apple, bouncing it from one hand to another.

"How was Demi's?"

"Fine" I smiled "We went out on Sunday with a couple people and went mini golfing"

"How was that?"

"It was fun"

"That's good that your getting out"

_'I get out, it's just you don't know about it'_ but instead of letting them know that, I nodded while placing the apple back into the bowel.

"Well I am going to unpack"

"Did you wash your clothes over at Farrah's?"

"Yeah she washed them all for me, well except for the pajama's I wore last night and the clothes on my back"

"Okay, just wondering because I have to wash your fathers clothes and mine"

"Well mine are done"

"That was nice of her, did you tell her thank you?" My dad asked

"Sure did" I nodded going out of the kitchen and to the stairs to grab my bag than making my way the stairs to my room. I threw my bag on the floor and than went over to my bed, opening my laptop. I logged onto facebook to see what was going on in the real world. As I logged on, I saw that I had four friend request's. I clicked on the link and the four familiar faces come onto my screen. The same guys that Demi and I hung out with on Sunday.

I clicked 'accept' for all of them and went back to my wall. I looked through and saw some of the girls from school who must of went to the party this weekend. I clicked the pictures and saw a bunch of guys that I recognized, some that included Trace others with Liam. They looked like they were having fun. There was also pictures of Alex (**Check authors note)**, and Harper as they were dancing. Why the hell were they in 'granny' dresses and at the party? I mean they looked like they tried to look sexy but their dresses were just horrible looking. With their long sleeves and length that went past their knees.

I took a deep breathe and clicked out of facebook. I had to be nice, if I wasn't than I would be just like all the other snobby girls. I had to be the good one, I didn't like it but I needed to be. Closing my laptop I got up, going over to my suitcase. My mind was going a mile a minute. We should have went to the party...no we shouldn't of. It's fine, we had fun at the playground. We don't need to be at some stupid party to look good. Plus all the fun people were at the playground with us that night, the party was probably lame anyways. I shouldn't be worrying about it, what' in the past is what's in the past.

I put away my clothes while jamming to the lastest and oldest hits on the radio. It was refreshing to listen to some oldies. I my favorites include Elvis Costello, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, just to name a few. I could listen to music all day and be satisfied. A life of music would be the life. When I was finished, I checked my phone to see if there had any messages. I saw that Trace txted me but I didn't want to deal with him, I already knew what he wanted. So I choose to ignore him because I wasn't doing that anymore. This was the first step in turning over a new leaf. I was going to have to take baby steps but this was it, I was changing.

When Monday morning came around, I grabbed my phone turning off the music that was blaring in my ear. I sat up rubbing the tired from my eyes. I smiled at myself as I realized that it was a start of a brand new week. The week of fully changing myself into a better person. Getting out of bed, I went over and turned on my straightener, than going over to grab the outfit that I had picked out the night before. It was a white laced flowing skirt with a light pink t-shirt, with light pink ballet flats to top it off. I wasn't going for preppy but I wanted a nice outfit to go with my nice new attitude. I put that on and went into my bathroom again to do my make up as my straightener was still heating up. I put on some foundation and a little bit of blush and mascara, I didn't want to go too over board. When finished with that, I straightened my hair until it could've been mistaken as a pile of needles.

I went down to the kitchen and saw that my parents had already left. They usually had to be at work around the same time I had to be at school, and their work was forty five minutes away. They were surgeons at one of the hospitals. Their office at the house had awards in their honor all around the room. Their smart individuals although I have never seen them in work, I know their intellegent.

With all thoughts aside, I grabbed my keys and made my way out the door. My school books were still in the car from when I left them in there on Friday. Demi was at her fathers this week, and I usually didn't get her in the mornings. It would be easier for her to ride the bus in the mornings. But in the afternoons I drove her home because we had no time limit. So as I got to school I walked into the school looking around for my bestie. I finally found her at her locker getting out her books. I walked up to my locker which was right next to hers, seeing how long it was until she noticed.

"Hello Miles" Demi laughed shutting her locker, I turned my head and smiled.

"Hello Demi" I giggled along with her

"You look adorable today" She complimented me

"Thanks, so do you" I said looking at her outfit which was a dress that had a white bottom, black material as a belt and grey at the top. She really did look adorable, especially with the black flats that were matched with them. "I love the dress it's really cute"

"Thanks girl" Demi said as I shut my locker and we started to walk down the hallway "So I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?" I asked worried as I looked around to see if anyone was staring at me. What was being told now?

"Well I kind of gave your number to someone" Demi smiled a little

I breathed in relief, thankful that nothing was being spread around again. But wait...she gave my number to someone?

"Who did you give it to?"

Demi smiled again before giggling like a little school girl.

"Demi seriously" I said stopping her in the hallway "Who did you give my number to?"

"Well I was hanging out with Joe this weekend" I already knew that because I was going to invite her over to my house, but she was over Joe's. She's been over his house a lot this week, I don't know why they just don't make it official or something. I should probably be listening to her "...and so his brother was chilling with us in the pool and he started talking to you."

"Isn't Nick his brother?"

"Yeahh...." Demi smiled "Well anyway he was talking about you and I talked to him about you, giving a good word about you and he asked for your number. I thought long and hard about it and than gave it to him."

"You gave him my number?" I screeched

"He's a really nice guy Miley and he seems interested"

"I bet he's interested" I rolled my eyes as I started to walk around

"What's supposed to mean?" Demi asked pulling on my wrist making me stop dead in my tracks

"What I mean is he probably heard stupid shit about me from his friends"

"I don't even think it's like that Miley. I think he likes you" Demi shook her head "And what are you talking about, with all this stuff that's been heard by his friends"

"It's nothing" I brush it off and try to go to class but Demi pulls me back

"What are people saying about you?"

I look away and shake my head

"Nothing Demi, there not saying a thing" I don't want to tell her, if she hadn't heard then she doesn't need to know. She's my only best friend I don't need her thinking bad things about me either.

"Miley seriously what's going on?" I looked at her, her eyes full of worry. I shake my head and smile at her softly.

"It's nothing I promise"

"If anything's bothering you, you would tell me right?" I shake my head, promising myself that I would tell her if anything else is being told about me. It's all a part of my change, and that's trusting people.

"Good, now if he calls or txts you will you try and give him a chance. He's a nice guy who comes from a nice family. I want to see you happy"

"I don't need a guy to make me happy" I roll my eyes

"Please Miley, he seems to be really interested" Demi pleaded

"Fine..." I nod "I will at least try"

"Cool" Demi said letting go of my wrist as we started walking again "So guess what?"

I look over waiting for her to continue

"Joe kissed me yesterday"

"No freaking way!" I exclaimed grabbing her and hugging her closely to my side

"Yeah we were in his bedroom watching a movie just hanging out and all of a sudden he says my name, I go to look over at him and he grabs my face and kisses it"

I squeal and ruffle her hair

"Looks like my Demi has a boyfriend"

"Hardly" Demi snorted as we reached the classroom and sat in our seats that was next to each other "He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend"

"I wouldn't worry about it, he will eventually" I smiled grabbing my pencil out of my purse and placing it on my desk "He seems like a nice dude, even if I hung out with him for a few hours"

"Thanks Miles, your opinion matters a lot" Demi said giving me a side hug before going to write the warm up. As I got out a pen too, I saw my phone light up. My heart raced as I reached my hand and opened the phone. A number came across my screen, and unknown number as in I've never seen it before. I frantically closed my phone before reading it. I was too nervous to read it right now. I took a deep breath before writing the warm up on the sheet of paper in front of me. I was too distracted that I couldn't even come up with an answer. I couldn't even tell you the question to be honest. All I could think about is the opened unread message waiting on my phone to be read.

The whole day I couldn't stop thinking about it, as the phone rested in my purse. The ride to Demi's was a nice distractor with the random singing, the ride home was a different story. It was like my phone was talking, telling me to read the message. My own phone was haunting me, my own stinkin' phone. When I got to my house, my mom and dad still weren't home. So I dumped my book bag on the floor and made my way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I threw my purse on the counter and went to the fridge. This was another bad habit of mine, eating when I'm nervous. I was going to get chubby doing this all the time.

I grabbed stuff to make a sandwich and went to the counter to make it. But my purse was staring a hole through me so I made it on a different part of the counter. When I was finished I turned around and leaned against the counter. My eyes drifted left a few times and caught a glimpse of my purse. I walk into the family room and turn on the TV, hoping that would distract me from my cell phone in the kitchen. I settle myself onto the couch, making myself comfortable as I flip through the channels finding something to watch. I finally find some reruns of Saved By The Bell and the first thing I see is a huge freaking phone from the early nineties. Great it's bad enough that I have to see a reminder, but it's humongous also. I turn the TV off and decide that I should do my homework. I go and grab my book bag off the floor and bring it into the family room, dumping it's contents on the coach next to me. It was than that I realized I didn't have a pencil or pen to do it with, that they were both in my purse with...it.

I was going to have to face the txt sooner or later. It was just something that I was going to have to suck it up and be a women. I got up and went to my purse rummaging through everything until I found my blue and white zebra covered phone. The darn thing was tanting me, staring at me, waiting for me to open it. I closed my eyes and shook my head. This is part of your new attitude Miley, trusting people. Come on, you can do this.

**Nick's POV**

Eight hours since I've sent the txt, eight long hours. I flipped my phone open once more to check to see if my volume was up all the way, but it was still up to the highest. Nothing's changed in the past three minutes. It's crazy how much I want her to reply to me. I didn't even think I wanted to talk to her as much as I thought I did up until now. But as I'm waiting for her to return my txt, I've wanted nothing else more. Which is weird seeing as though I've only seen her twice and one time was against her will, as she was forced to when the party was busted. I got her number from Demi, hoping that I just might be able to talk to her for real this time. But no answer back from her.

I wasted two days on gaining to courage to txt her, to talk to her and she doesn't even answer me back. I check my phone again to see if she even checked the message, and once again the answer is still the same. She checked it, in fact she checked it a few seconds after I sent it. I barely know the girl and yet I'm like this. I just need to set my phone aside and be free of it for a few hours. After doing so, I go down to my brothers room and see that he's on the computer. I knock and walk in plopping myself onto his bed. Joe turned around and smiled.

"Yo what's up?" He asked resuming onto his computer

"Nothing I'm just bored" I shrugged laying down looking up at his ceiling.

"Any luck with the whole Miley txting thing?" He asked typing something on his computer

"No she hasn't replied back" I said rubbing my face before sitting up "Do you think she might think I'm a weirdo for doing that, I mean I have only talked to her twice"

Joe turned around and took off his glasses before bringing both his feet up onto the spinning chair. "Nah, I mean if anything she'll probably think you're interested because you are trying to talk to her."

"It's not even like that though" I shook my head "I just want to get to know her, she seems like a cool girl"

"Dude, you just got to let things go on their own"

"Your right I'm not even going to stress over it" I nodded

"But on a serious note dude" Joe said as I look up at him as he chuckled "I don't think you want to get involved with her. Don't get me wrong, she's an awesome girl but I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Don't worry about me" I say getting off his bed to go out into my own room

"I'm only saying" Joe said

"I know and I'm listening" I nodded "But I really don't think you have anything to worry about"

"Okay" Joe said "I trust you to make the right decision"

I roll my eyes before walking out "Gee thanks Joe'

"Your welcome" He yelled as I made it to my room. I started to organize my room, busy work as I distract myself from the thoughts clouding up my mind. But when that doesn't work I move my way over to the computer and sign into facebook. I look at status updates and see that a couple of people have commented them. I visit a couple of profiles before logging back off. I was officially really bored and anxious. I grabbed my ball and glove off my dresser and looked at started throwing it at the lacrosse bouncing thing that I have been using to rebound my baseballs back to me. I had hung it up on a wall so I could practice with my throwing and catching. It was actually a pretty smart idea and it worked.

Baseball was my favorite sport, something that I have been doing since I was six. Which is a long time, and it's my passion. I love the competition with everyone and I love baseball period. There's no other game that I could play that would give me the same satisfaction as that game. I'm serious, I'm a hundred and one percent dedicated to it. So far in my life I've played more than two hundred games, been to at least hundred games and hit too many home runs that I can't even keep track...alright so I've hit hundred and eleven home runs in my eleven years of baseball. That's a lot of home runs if you ask me. That's one of the main reasons that I go to Calvert, because of their amazing baseball team.

_Very superstitious, writing's on the wall,_

_Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall,  
Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass_

I listened as the baseball dropped in the background and watched as my cell phone lit up. My ring tone played once more before turning off and beeping, signaling that I had a message. I watched as the ball rolled down the hard wood floor and stopping at the wall. I stood up from my bed, taking off my glove while setting it on the dresser next to where my phone was. The lighting went away as I stared at it. Now I knew why it took so long for her to reply, the phone was intimidating. I took all the courage that I had to open my phone, hoping that it wasn't a message that told me to leave her alone. When I flipped the keyboard open, the words stared up at me.

'Hey sorry it took so long to respond. Cool hearing from ya! I'm glad that you txted me. -Milerz'

She even had a nickname for herself. I bit my lip as I sat down on my bed coming up with something to talk to her about.

'No problem' I wrote and kept thinking, wow this wasn't awkward...geez I really didn't even plan this through 'So what's ur favorite color?'

Nice Nick way to be a loser by asking her favorite color. I groan as I dreading this next txt, she probably thinks I'm some like weirdo. My phone starts to go off and I open it.

'Ooo...that's a hard one maybe lime green...yeah lime green. Wat about u?'

I smile at her response, and to think I thought that was a loser of a question. My fingers rush across the phone as I respond back.

**Back at Miley's House**

Miley smiles as she collapses onto her bed waiting for Nick to reply. She was glad that she had respond but was mad at herself for not doing it sooner. Her phone vibrated and she opened it

'I like the color sky blue, favorite book?'

I can now mentally check off letting people in, because I've got myself a new friend!

**Alright sucky ending but it had to end some how. AS for the Alex and Harper thing, I didn't want to get reported for using real names. But anyway thanks for all those who reviewed. I was thinking about doing like some sort of contest. For whoever wants to make a trailer for this story on youtube get's a part in this story and in my new story after this one. But whoever makes the best trailer get's a preview of chapters, and a character in my stories. The contest starts today and ends on March 13th. So I think that's enough time. I think it's going to be a cool little thing to make people interested. Hopefully :D**

**Follow me on twitter nickandcory. Don't forget that the NJK awards are coming up :D Maybe you guys could nominate Thick and Thin for good ole' last time. Please and thanks and maybe Hot Mess if you want to. **

**Trivia (I'm going to start doing this)**

**What is the name of Miley's new dog? **

**10 reviews please, and if you read the whole thing type in 'Finn' for a preview. I accept anonymous reviews, but you can't get a preview unfortunatly. **


	6. Chapter 6

I hate this class. Why, why didn't I take gym freshmen year? But instead I'm stuck in this hell whole with all these little freshmen, playing dodge ball. There's nothing more that I hate than doge ball. And these little freshmen were all sportsy...because they were all 'finding themselves'. Yeah well good luck, here I am three years into high school and I'm still finding myself. It's not like I didn't go through that little phase, it ends real quick when your disappointed at the end. Two try outs and your hopes are crushed. Been there, experienced that.

"Grab the ball Stewart" I heard someone yell, I look up and saw a bright orange ball coming fast at me. I duck just before it hit me and the whistle blows.

"Games over, go get dressed" My gym teacher yells as he goes to collect the balls that were thrown.

"We could've won if Stewart would've caught the ball"

"We could have won too if you wouldn't have gotten out" I snapped at her going while walking into the girls locker room. The little fourteen year old's glared right back as they went to go get dressed. This whole positive attitude wasn't working today, everything just kept getting worse.I felt as much as I tried to be nice, it wasn't working. Or I couldn't be nice to them because they were just rude, prude girls. I went over to my row of lockers and changed out of my gym pants and my gym shirt, finally I could wear real clothes. These ugly gym clothes were just nasty and needed to be taken home to be washed. I grabbed my dress from my locker and stepped into it. This was one of my favorite dresses. The top was grey and the bottom was navy blue with those medium size polka dots and a navy blue belt that was tied in a ribbon. As I was slipping into my dress I heard whispers coming from the next row of lockers. I slipped on my navy ballet flats and walked far enough so that wouldn't see me and I could hear better.

"I heard that she slept with Oliver" I recognized that voice from anywhere, Lilly. The rumor mill of the school, spreading them as fast as she heard them.

"Oliver Oken, as in the football player?" Her little fly, Heather. I couldn't stand her either, she was one of those girls that stuck to you whenever you gave her the attention. The annoying clingy person and that itself was annoying.

"Yeah apparently she went to a party this weekend and did it with him"

I shook my head and stepped out into the opening of the gym to let them know I was standing there.

"I wasn't even at the party last weekend, I went to the playground while you losers were playing your little board games" I snapped, Lilly glared at me before shaking her head

"For your information we didn't play board games, it was beer pong"

"Oh how cool of you" I rolled my eyes before going back to my stuff, I turned back to them one last time. "You guys need to spend more time ruining your own lives before you go spreading shit about others. I didn't do anything to you, and yet you say things about me that aren't true. Say it's high school all you want, but it's your sorry asses who make it that way."

They scowl as grab my books off the floor and slam my locker shut, walking out the locker room. The bell rings as I walk down the hallway signaling the end of school. Thank god, I am so ready for the weekend to start.

"Hello darling" Demi giggled, wrapping her arm across my shoulders. I turned and gave her a small smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I shook my head going to my locker, opening it and shoving my books in there. It wasn't like I was going to do any work. I wanted to enjoy this weekend without any homework, I was caught far enough in my classes to forget about it for a few days.

"You look really down" Demi said opening her own locker, I closed mine and walked over to hers.

"Nothing I just want to have a good weekend" I said putting my purse farther onto my shoulder.

"Miley!" Liam yelled for me as the hallways were less crowded now and you could actually here yourself think. I groaned at the sound of his voice, I really didn't want to deal with him today, at all.

"Do you think we have enough time to run and hide?" I asked as Demi looked over her shoulder

"Not at the rate he's going at" She laughed, it was true he was speed walking over to us. Demi closed her lockers and waited until Liam came up.

"Hello lovely ladies how are guys today?" Demi giggled nudging me, and I inwardly rolled my eyes and smiled

"Fine" I got out without sounding too rude

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Liam asked us wrapping his arm around our shoulders, bringing us closer to him.

"Well we are going to go shopping and than go to the movies" Demi spoke up for me.

"Oh..." Disappointment was evident in his voice as he cleared his throat. Oh, god only a few more steps to freedom "I was kind of hoping that just the two of us could hang this weekend"

"Well I kind of already made plans with Demi"

"Well maybe another weekend?" I looked at him in the corner of my eyes, hoping that he didn't have that always so desperate look. But my hopes weren't met when my eyes saw his bored into mine with his desperate look.

"Sure" I nodded as Liam's smile grew larger than life

"Cool" Liam said taking his hands from around his shoulders and started to walk away "Bye Demi, see ya Miley"

I waved along with Demi as he walked to his car. Demi ruffled my hair and laughed loudly.

"You got a see ya later, all I got was a bye" Demi teased me

"Yeah well I would take a bye over a see ya later" I laughed with her. "But I feel bad you know. He's a good guy I just don't feel that way about him. Plus he's the only guy that likes me for who I am"

"Thanks not true..." Demi sang out

I rolled my eyes, thinking about her silly obsession about me getting together with her boyfriend's brother. It's been a week since we've been talking and she acts like it's some big deal. I'm friends with the guy, and she wants to pressure me into a relationship. I didn't even know Nick that well, and we haven't even hung out. But yet she wants me to get together with him...

"I don't even know Nick that well" I argued her as we got into the car

"Well I think you should get to know if more" Demi suggested

"He's a cool guy, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"It doesn't have to be a 'relationship' per-say. It could be more of a..."

"Friends with benefits?" I finished her sentence, Demi shrugged her shoulders

"If that's what you want to call it"

"I don't want to be friends with benefits, and I don't want to be in a relationship. I just want to be a single lady"

"Will you at least still be friends with him?" Demi asked

"Yes but nothing attached or anything like that" I said going down the road, Demi was spending the night at my house tonight. We were going to go shopping, the movies and than wherever the night lead us to. My parents were once again out at another medical convention. It was pretty exciting considering the fact that they used to never go out. And now they were going out every weekend.

"Sure, sure" She said

I was thankful that this conversation was over, and we could finally think about something else.

"So are we going to the mall now or later?" She asked turning on a C.D, and 'The Devil Wears Prada' comes blaring out of my car speakers. She absolutely loved this band, although it wasn't my favorite I didn't mind listening to it. It was my style, just not my favorite band.

"We can go now, I was thinking we can go shopping, get something to eat and than go see a movie."

"I like that plan" Demi nodded sitting back in her seat, singing quietly to herself while popping a piece of gum into her mouth. She looked over and offered me a piece.

"Thanks" I said taking it and unwrapping it from the foil. I soon turned into the mall parking lot and saw that it wasn't very packed at all, but than again it was just three so it wasn't going to be too packed. I grabbed a parking space and I turned off the car. "So did you get the movie tickets already or should we get them before we go shopping just to be safe"

Demi seemed to think for a few seconds before answering me.

"Uh...I already bought them" She said nodding "I bought them last night while I was on the phone with Joe."

"Alright than, let's go shopping" I laughed getting out and walking into the mall with Demi by my side. We hooked our arms as we walked through. Both deciding on one shop we went into PacSun. I could spend the entire day in the store, I mean seriously I could just spend all my money in this class. I didn't need anything else but what was in this store right here. My eyes were directed to the dresses in the back of the store, which were my new obsession. Something about my new attitude change, I think is what triggered it. I didn't mind though, it's not like a I didn't look cute wearing them.

"That one's cute" Demi said coming up behind me feeling the color material.

"That would go good with your yellow cardigan" Demi looked over at me bright eyed

"Your right, and I've been wanting to wear that forever but never had anything to match"

"Well girl here's your item" I laughed grabbing it so she could take it

"Get it in the other color so we can match" Demi said grabbing the blue based material as we traded off.

"We can wear it on Monday" I smiled as I looked around, I saw some rompers that were really cute but I didn't think they were that cute. Honestly I had saw some better one's from Abercrombie and Fitch, I don't usually shop from there but I want some rompers real bad.

"Miley come look they have shirts for ten dollars" Demi spoke my language perfectly, although we may shop a lot we were bargain shoppers. In the end we ended up with two bags full, each. I dragged her into Abercrombie even though she was acting as if she was going to catch on fire for going in there, she went. Demi looked around feeling out of place in the store, she was a weirdo I know. But still I don't blame here, the music was too loud, it smelled as if someone had let out a huge perfume stink bomb, and we didn't fit in at all. I mean sure we wore their clothes but that doesn't mean that we exactly fitted in there. As soon as we got out Demi pumped her hands in the air.

"Yes I can finally smell and hear correctly!" I laughed, shaking my head. This is why I loved Demi. Demi caught up to me as I continued to walk along the shops in the mall. Demi grabbed my wrist as we got deeper into mall "Don't look now but Trace and Liam are here with like five girls"

Of course once she said that, I had to look. When I did I saw them all by the water fountain goofing off. Alex and Harper had apparently brought their little friends. I had been caught staring when Liam and Trace both waved at us. My eyes went to Alex's smile faded and rolled her eyes before nudging Harper. Harper looked over and crossed her arms across her chest. Liam started to jog over to us with Trace following in suit.

"Hey fancy seeing you guys here" Liam laughed looking at the both us with his bright blue eyes

"Yeah even though we told you we were going to the mall" I mumbled but Demi elbowed me, I looked up and smiled at him before clearing my throat "Yeah...shocker"

"Hey you guys" Trace said coming up behind and standing next to Liam

"Hey" Demi nodded and I waved a little. I honestly hadn't talked to Trace since he txted me and I didn't respond. He hasn't even tried to talk to me since. I felt really uncomfortable standing here with nobody saying anything. I started to look around finding a distraction so that we could get out of here. Finally my eyes hit the target.

"Demi look fifty percent off converses let's go check it out" I gasped gripping Demi's arm, she looked over and smiled before looking at the boys

"Sorry guy's but the sales call" She giggled waving at the boys as we walked away. "I feel bad you sweetie, that boy is on you like white on rice"

I shook my head already knowing that, and wishing that I didn't know that. We really didn't go into the store instead we walked right past it.

"My mom says that her and Michael are like the real thing" Demi sighed, I looked over and smiled a little at her

"Are you okay with that?"

"I don't know..." She shook her head "I do but I don't, half of me is still hopes that my mom and dad will get back together. But than again they are a hundred percent better when their apart. They seem like worlds off their shoulder and my mom seems so happy with Micheal and my dad with Samantha but you can't help but to want them together. Their you parents you know?"

Demi had a hard time with the divorce, it's been four years and she still had a hard time going back and forth between the two. Ever since we've been a freshmen she's been going to her mom's house one week, her mother's the next.

"So how's Samantha doing?"

"She's good, they went to the doctors the other day and found out that it's girl" Demi smiled

"Is your dad excited?"

"You know...I guess he is but I'm only around him a little because when I get home from school at his house he is leaving for work. But he said that once the baby comes he's going to switch to day shift"

"That will be nice, than you'll be able to see him more"

"Yeah but the new baby will be there"

"I understand though, it's not that big of a deal" She shrugged "But you know it's going to be weird not being the only child"

"Yeah that's true, I don't know what I would do if I had a little sibling"

"Yeah it's going to be weird sharing my dad when I'm there"

"It'll get better" I smiled wrapping her into a one sided hug.

"I know, especially when I have you" Demi smiled leaning her head onto my shoulder for a few seconds before looking at me. "How about we grab a bite to eat and go see a movie"

"Sounds good, than we can chill at my house and do whatever"

Demi nodded smiling as we walked towards the food court.

As the weekend came to a close, I felt like I was truly a goody girl. Although that was plan, it felt so real now. My weekends dragged on now unless I went to Demi's or if I went out and did stuff on my own. But as I sit here waiting for Monday to come so I could go to school, I couldn't wait until I was able to do something. So instead I'm sitting here watching my walls, my hands are now in rhythm of just flipping through channels even though I had not a care to what it landed on. I clicked my TV off and sighed as boredom hit it's highest.

My ring tone blew up, I grabbed my phone and saw that it was Nick. He never failed in txting me in these bored times.

_Hey whats up? -Nick_

I smiled at his grammar and such, no matter what he manages to write in complete sentences while txting. And if I didn't respond in complete sentences it made me feel like I wasn't as good.

_Nothin, just sitting here watching dust collect on my dresser - Miles_

_How many pieces have fallen yet? -Nick_

_Uh...1,0000000000... a lot isn't? -Miles_

_Yeah and it seems like you have a lot of time on your hands -Nick_

_I do cuz I am so bored -Miles_

_Well what are you doing after school on Monday? -Nick_

Was this a trick question, because there was many things that this question could lead to. I re-read it before finally deciding that I was corned, so to say.

_Nothin that I know of...why? -Miles_

I pressed send and waited for him to reply. This is worst than waiting for him to reply for the first time, the weeks before.

_Well there's a baseball game at your school and it's my school against yours. I was wondering if you wanted to watch it and than maybe go out for ice cream or something. -Nick_

I smiled before shaking my head. It didn't have to be a date necessarily or whatever. It could be a friendly little outing...or whatever.

_Yeah I'll be there, what time does it start? -Miles_

_Around 3ish -Nick_

_Cool yeah I'll come -Miles_

_I think Joe and Demi are going to hang out afterwards -Nick_

Oh...well I guess hanging with Demi would be okay. I thought he meant hanging out by ourselves but whatever, we could do that too. At least Demi would be there to hang out with during the game. Before I had the chance to respond I got another message.

_But we can do our own thing, they would probably want to go out anyway by themselves -Nick_

_Sure yeah that sounds good! -Miles_

_Great I'll see you on Monday -Nick_

_That's tomorrow -Miles_

_Oh yeah...hahaha well see you tomorrow -Nick_

_Kay! see ya -Miles_

_See ya -Nick_

I shut my phone placing it onto my nightstand. Demi would be proud of me at the moment, freaking out. But me, no I'm just proud no freaking out just yet. I am slowly letting myself out into the social scenes that don't include parties. Nick was a nice change and it was cool to have a friend that knew nothing about you. Or at least I hope he knew nothing about me. I just had to let that free my mind because I needed a new friend and I was going to let them in as they came. Because this is the new and improved Miley.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I really appreciate them. I really wished I could send the previews to the anonymous ones but I'm sorry I can't. But here's a thank to you guys who are reviewing and that's:**

**kkk -thank you so much for reviewing and liking my fanfic so much I'm glad your enjoying it!**

**Nileyfan#1: I really appreciate that! Not everyone would do that knowing that they can't get the preview! I'm sorry I have way to get it to you! I appreciate oh so much though :D lol Seriously though thanks!**

**12cookiesancream: Yep Mate was correct! Thank you for reviewing and for liking my story so much! :D**

And than of course all of you who I replied to already. All 25 of you..wow but anyways sorry it's so long and thanks for reading so far. In fact if your reading this you should probably put the word 'Cookie' in your review to get a special preview like last time ;p. Just saying.

Trivia:

What is your favorite store to shop at?

Well sorry it's so long! You know what to do? At least 10 reviews before next update please. Oh and I was picked along with others to promote this so here check it out if your a newbie to fanfiction! It's an awesome little contest run by Jonasfan101!

The **Next Biggest Star Competition** has started and this is your chance to become a well known new author on FanFiction. Back during the time I joined FanFiction nothing neared this contest was even around. I want to be able to discover new talents on here.

**These are the following rules you must follow in order to enter ****The Next Biggest Star Competition****:**

1. You must be an amateur or new writer with a short history of writing on FanFiction

2. Be a FanFiction member with an active account

3. You can only be a amateur writer with having 10 chapters/one-shots or less published on FanFiction

4: It must be in English and cannot be entered after March 20, 2010

5: I cannot be plagiarized off of another author's work

6: Your entry must be a Niley one-shot (which cannot be already published on FanFiction/or published once judging starts)

7. You can only submit an entry through a PM (Private Message) or an e-mail Jonasfan101

Cookie! 10 reviews please~! thanks for the NJK award nominations also you guys are freaking amazing I love you guys 3


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing but my ideas. **

"Is is weird that I'm not wearing our school colors?" I asked Demi as we packed up for the end of the day

"No, I'm not wearing our school colors" Demi pointed to her denim shorts with a plain navy t-shirt with an orange Cami underneath. "In fact Joe told me their colors and said that I was to 'represent' and than threw up a sign. You know how he is...but anyway your matching their colors. Did Nick tell you or something?"

"Actually no, I saw it on his sweatshirt the one day I ran into his room. I figured they were his color and grabbed my orange polo and slipped on my navy shorts with my matching converses and call it an outfit"

"Well I think we both look pretty hot" Demi giggled

Just than Liam ran past us like a bat out of hell.

"Where you going speed racer?" I yelled after him, he stopped and waved

"I got to go, I had to take a test for and I'm late for warm ups" I took that time to realize that he was in uniform. I had no idea that he was on the baseball team, huh I guess I didn't know as much as I thought I did. "I really got to go, you should come to the game"

"We are" Demi smiled

"Awesome see you there" Liam waved while running out the doors. I stuffed everything into my locker and put my purse on my shoulders.

"Actually can we put our books in your car first because I think they lock the doors after school so that you can't come in" Demi asked

"Yeah come on" I said grabbing my math books while grabbing my keys out of my purse. We quickly made our ways to the car and than to the back of the school. I opened the water bottle that I had gotten from the gas station this morning. I got a big bag of regular potato chips because Demi doesn't like flavored kinds, something that we can snack on while were sitting here for....how long does a baseball game run? Man I really don't know that much about baseball do I? I really didn't even belong here.

"Demi..." I said a little unsure about being here. Demi turned towards me with her full attention. I looked around again and saw as the mothers packing the sides of the baseball field. I saw the teams stretching, practicing their batting and throwing back and forth to each other. "I don't think..."

"Miley!" I head someone call me, I looked around to see who was calling my name. I didn't see anyone but finally I saw an arm waving around.

"Oh god" I mumbled directing my eyes away from Trace, before he saw that I saw him. Demi laughed when she Trace trying to wave me down.

"Yo Demi, Miley over here" I looked again to see Joe waving his hands.

"Come on" Demi said grabbing my hand pulling me along with her so that we could go over to Joe. Demi let go of my hand and gave me a quick smile before wrapping her arms around Joe giving him a hug. Joe smiled wrapping his arm around her in a hug and than draping it around her waist as she turned around. Her eyes shined as she looked at me.

"Hey Miley" Joe waved smiling at me

"Hey" I smiled back, it wasn't hard not to smile. He just has this amazing personality that matches well with Demi's. The both of them together is sort of like an overload but it's a good kind because they're'e so much fun. I sat down on the bleachers setting my purse down in between my legs and looking up at them as they sat down with Demi in between us "So I hope you two know something about baseball because I'm gonna need some help"

"Don't worry I gotcha covered" Joe looked past Demi smiling at me

"Good because I was getting kind of worried that I would have no clue to what is going to happen" I laughed watching as all the boys warm up-ed

"What number is Nick?" Demi asked looking around at Calvert's team

"He is number two" Joe said pointing him out in the crowd of baseball players on our side of the field. "Here I'll get his attention!"

"What no you don't have to." I said but it was to late because he was already waving his hands in the air.

"Hey Nick!" He yelled which made the number two jersey look up at us confused at first until her smiled and waved back. I waved back at him but as soon as he waved back at me his couch came over to him and started talking to him. "He was so excited when you said that you would come and watch the game. Just don't tell him I said that or he will deny it"

I smiled to myself making sure that Joe didn't see me smile that much at that comment.

"Yeah Miley was pretty excited to come tonight" Demi giggled nudging me playfully

"Stop" I whined at how retarded she was making me feel at the moment. Joe smirked as he looked over again.

"That's alright because all I heard on the way into school today was how you were going to come and how he had to be at his best"

"Aw looks like Nicky really does have a crush on you" Demi giggled laying her head down on my head

"We've barely hung out" I said trying to get myself out of the upcoming conversation that was coming up

"Yeah but you talk like every night" Demi added her two sense in, yet again.

"That's true because every time I go to talk to him, his cell phone is permanently attached to his hand"

I shook my head deciding that I wasn't going to talk about it anymore. Nick and I have only known each other for a few weeks and heaven only knows how much he knows about me, that he shouldn't know about me. And that's not including the things that I've told him. That's why I don't want to hang out with him, I don't want him to be mislead although I don't think he's like that. Honestly I don't know what to think, but I do know that I should just focus on the game.

"Hey!" I turned around and saw that Trace and his buddies were standing there. "What are you two doing on this side"

"I have a few friends on the Calvert team" I said pointing to the orange and navy team, not that I really had to explain myself to him. But I figured that this would be the easiest way to get rid of him.

Trace nodded and stepped up onto the bleachers and turned towards his buddies which I instantly recognized all of them. "I'm gonna stay here for a few minutes save me a seat on the other side"

Wade nodded at Trace before looking at me, I turned my head away before it could count as a always made things so awkward when I was around him, I just hated the fact that I couldn't be around him or his friends because of the things that went on with us. My whole life in high school was messed up. Wade nodded and began to walk away with his friends.

So this whole explaining myself thing really didn't work that well though, seeing as though here he is making himself comfortable next me.

"So are you going to be staying over here the entire time?" Trace asked flipping his hair out of his face, showing his sure did have a lot of those, about three on his face and three on each ear. I didn't mind them though, but it's not what I really go for.

I pointed to Demi and Joe with my thumb and nodded.

"Yeah I'm going to chill with them. By the way Joe, this is Trace, Trace this is Joe"

Joe peaked around Demi and waved at him. Trace nodded and waved back. Gee what a nice introduction. I rolled my eyes and sat back so that my weight was being rested on my elbows.

"I didn't see you at Eve's party this weekend" Trace said following my lead

"You know...I haven't been going to parties that much anymore" I said shaking my head looking ahead "I just haven't felt like it anymore"

"Huh" Was all he said

"I just don't see the fun anymore, all you do is get wasted and forget what happened the next morning. I realized that going out with my friends and doing something fun and memorable where I can remember what happened the night before. And not waking up in the morning on someone elses floor with others in the same boat as you. "

"Is that why you stopped sending the pictures?" Trace asked, I looked over and saw that Demi was in a conversation with Joe, and secretly hoped that she couldn't hear us.

I nodded and looked at him "I stopped taking pictures because that's not me anymore."

"Well that sucks, because that you was really fun" He said nudging me "I mean like really, really fun"

What a pig, was what I wanted to say to him but I mentally zipped my lips and smiled a little, just to throw him off from what I'm thinking. Looking ahead I saw that the boys were finished with warming up and were now about to begin the game. Nick looked up at where we were sitting and smiled a little, his head going back and forth between Trace and I, before putting on his helmet. I looked back at Trace and tilted my head to meet his eyes.

"It's not fun if your the one wondering if the pictures were going to end up on every phone in the school"

"Yeah but you know I'm not like that" He looked at me while putting a piece of hair behind my ear. I moved his hand and shook my head

"Someone could steal your phone genius and plus I don't want you to have my pictures anymore" His eyes narrowed at me

"Your not for real are you?"

"Yeah" I nodded with the straighest face "I want you to delete those photo's and forget that I ever sent them to you. In fact I want you to forget my number"

His eyes switched between hurt and anger "What the hells your problem?"

"My problem is that your a pig" I spat through my teeth "You are a disgusting excuse of a man. I thought you were some what normal but no, you just wanted more pictures. Your a man whore"

"Me?" Trace yelled standing up looking down at me "Your the fucking slut who kept sending them to me."

I looked around and saw that he had gained attention of a few around, two including Demi and Joe. I stood up and put my fingers on my lips trying to get him to shut up about it.

"You shut up" Trace yelled

"Dude what's your problem?" Joe asked as I heard him stand up on the metal bleachers

"What is he talking about?" Demi's voice clouded my head

But Trace ignored him and gave me the nastiest glare I think anyone could muster up.

"You are nothing but a no good slut, always sending pictures to me half dressed."

"Shut up" I screamed pushing his chest

"What's going on" Liam asked coming over taking a step so that he was a little in between us

"He's mad because I'm not his little whore anymore" I glared at him pushing at Trace's chest again "He's mad that he can't get any from his little girlfriend Alex and those pictures that he counted on every night are no longer available. Well get the hell over it Trace because I'm not that girl anymore."

"You sure as hell weren't saying that when you were willing to take those pictures in the bedroom with me that night"

Tears started to spring to my eyes

"What?" I heard about five of those and looked around and saw that the crowd had gotten bigger. Alex was standing there with her friends, Demi next to me with Joe and a couple of the friends that he was with that day while were at mini golf. There was also a couple of stranglers and Liam. Wait Liam? Wasn't he in the baseball game? I looked around and saw that the crowd was much bigger than I thought it was. Trace looked down at me and smiled.

"Good now everyone ones what a real loser you are"

"You're an asshole"

"And your a slut"

"Looks like the real Miley is being shown" I heard a tiny voice say I looked around and saw Alex standing there. I rolled my eyes and blinked the tears away. She was one girl that I didn't want to talk to right now. But she walked closer so that she was standing next to Trace.

"Shut up" I said narrowing my eyes at her, I hate her.

"What's the matter Miley you can't handle the attention?" She asked stepping closer to me

I closed my eyes trying my best not to slap the crap out of her. "Can you like step away from me...now"

"You brought this all on yourself" She said pushing my chest with her fingers.

"Get the hell off me" I screamed pushing this girl off of me

"Than stay away from my boyfriend" She said

Is this girl for real?

"In no way, shape or form do I want Trace, he came to me" I glared at Alex, "You might want to check his phone before you come to me causing trouble"

Alex shook her head and took a step closer.

"What's going on?" I looked to my right and saw Nick and all the guys from mini golf the other day including Joe and Demi.

"Oh look are these all guys that you've screwed too Miley?"Alex said pushing me back into them, I looked up and saw that Fletcher was the one who had caught me. The same guy that had said something about the sluts. But I didn't worry about that right now, I was worried about the bitch in front of me.

"Oh hell no" I sprung at Alex, pulling her hair and pushing her to the ground.

"Miley stop" Demi screamed grabbing me off of Selena. But Demi got slammed to the ground by one of Alex's friends. Joe grabbed Demi of the ground, I made she was okay before pushing Alex again. Nick tried to come between us as he dropped his glove and tried to peel me away from her. I got out of his grasp and pushed Selena onto the ground sitting on top of her. She pulled my hair and tried to flip me and I swung my arm back to his her. My arm swung and hit her cheek and pulled her hair as I stood up. Alex followed soon after with one hand on her now discolored cheek and her hair extensions lay in the other. The crowd just stopped and started. But I made sure I was the first to break the silence.

"Only the cheap one's fall out like that" I smirked, I heard Nick snort of a laugh as he covered his mouth and turned to the side to hide his laugh from her. Demi was the next to laugh, hers mixing with the rest of those who were around to

Alex shook her head with tears in her eyes "You are the biggest bitch and slut I've ever seen. I can't believe you even have friends, you deserve everything that is going to happen to you"

I watched as she ran away crying.

"Your lucky that Alex ran away or else I wouldn't of joined her and beat your ass down" Harper said coming up to me

"I'm so afraid" I taunted her

"Look you little slut..." She started to say but Demi can up beside me and pushed Harper and looked her up and down

"If I ever hear those words come out of your mouth again, I swear to God I will make it so you can't form another word again" Demi said pushing her again but this time hard enough for her to stumble. "Got it"

Harper glared at Demi and than looked around "Whatever if you want to stand up for this girl than that's your prerogative."

"And we are" Demi said strongly stepping a step closer to her "Nothing's going to change that either"

"Your making a big mistake" Harper said turning around and walking away from the field. I turned towards Demi and gave her a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around me too and patted my back.

"Thanks for being there for me Demi" I said wiping my tears away from my eyes. Demi pulled back and looked at me nodding.

"I'm always going to be here for you" She said hugging me again

"Is it true, did you really send him pictures?" Liam asked

I looked around and saw that half the crowd was gone now and only the main people that I recognized was around me now. Demi squeezed my side for support. All the eyes were on me waiting for my answer. Tears clouded my eyes again as I looked at Nick. If he didn't' know before, he knows now. I'm going to hate myself for this, but I had to do it. It's another step to becoming clean, for me to have a whole new slate. So I silently say good bye to any chance that I had with Nick and with any chance to having new friends.

"I used to..." I said sractching my head looking around, Demi squeezed my waist for support. I smiled a little at her, not looking at anyone else afraid to see the look of disappointment on their faces. Nothing was said and I was slighly gaining more confidence to look at the ones around me. That was a mistake because I saw Nick's eyebrows raised and pulled together, as if he was sad but I really couldn't tell. There were so many mixed emotions on his face. My head snapped back down at my feet.

"Slut" I heard a few people cough around us

"Real mature" Demi snapped looking around

I shook my head as tears filled my vision. More harsh words filled my ears. Demi continued to fight for me but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Wow your more of a whore than I thought you were" My heart pounded as I looked up and saw Liam standing in front of me. "But I guess I should have figured that one out when you cheated on Wade with me, and than come to find out that he had a girlfriend"

"She didn't know" Demis defended but Liam snapped towards her

"Shut up"

"Don't tell her to shut up" Joe stepped towards Liam who pushed him back away from him. Joe pushed back a little harder. I saw a little spark in Liams eye and before we knew it Joe was on the ground.

"Get off him" Demi screamed kicking Liam in the leg. There wasn't anything I could do as I watched Joe push Liam to the ground, punching him. It was all my fault. I found myself backing up but with the tears flowing out of my eyes it had gotten harder to see where I was walking. The back of my legs hit something cold and I fell onto the bleachers, my hands covering my face to hide the evidence of my crying. Coaches whistles were going off and I could hear Demi yelling, I'm even pretty sure I could hear our principal. I wouldn't be surprised though, there was no doubt he would be out here.

A warm spot hit my arm and I could feel myself being pulled off the bleachers. I brung my hands down and felt a comfortable arm being brought over my shoulders. I looked up and saw Nick walking with me. I had no objections, I was ready to cry it out. I was just waiting for the right person to do it with. A sob left my lips bringing my hands up to my face again. Thankfully Nick was there to support me, literally, as we walked somewhere I wasn't even sure off. I was letting him lead me wherever because right now anywhere was better than here.

**Wow, what a hard chapter to write. I really had a hard time with this one. I didn't want it to be the cliche fight crap, but I think that's what it ended up being. But I hope that the next chapter will be better, I have idea's already in my head for the next one. I'm going to keep this one short. Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys. I've ya'll are bored visit my twitter .com /nickandcory :D or check out my new poll. Thanks again. In the review put 'Twitter' and you'll get a preview! **

**Trivia: **

Converses or Flip Flops?

10 reviews at least before new chapter. Thanks you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

"Miley"

Yes I heard his voice, probably for the millionth time. No, I wasn't going to answer him anytime soon. I appreciated him getting me the hell out of that situation but I just wanted to be alone now. I wanted to be able to cry by myself and not feel ashamed. I wanted to be able to let my gaurd down without having to worry about what anybody was thinking about me. I knew I looked a mess, my mascara was probably running down my face and I'm sure my eyes were blood shot. I had no more tears, I was mentally and physically exhausted. And I had no idea where I was, I looked around trying to see where I was but couldn't figure it out.

My head was pounding though, and my cheeks were sticky from the tears that were once flowing. I brought my legs up to my chest wrapping my arms around them, the only comfort at the moment. Looking straight ahead I saw Nick sitting across from me. He smiled a little before standing up and coming over to sit next to me. Although we weren't touching, it felt nice to have someone close to me. It felt as though they were here for me and that's what I needed. I looked over and saw that he wasn't even looking at me. I took a deep breath before pushing my bangs back.

"Thanks for the save, I know it took a lot for you to help me" I whispered feeling as though the whole world was listening to me

"They were pratically attacking you" He said glancing over at me. I rested my head on the back of the wall, closing my eyes.

"What else is new" I stated

Moments were filled with silence as just reflected on what had been said earlier this afternoon. It had all just gone down hill. All I wanted to do was watch the baseball game, to have a normal afternoon. I wanted to socialize without all the drama's that just ended up filling my life anyways.

"So how much did you already now before today?" I asked playing with the tips of my fingernails.

"Nothing" He spoke and I was shocked. I tilted my head so that I was staring at him, while my head was resting on my knees. "I chose to ignore everything that everyone was saying about you. I didn't need to know from them, if I wanted to know than I would have found out from you."

"Yeah well I wouldn't of told you any of the things that you found out about" I said shaking my head

"You could've" He said

"Why would I tell you any of that stuff?"

"Because I'm understanding"

"Yeah but I didn't want you to have any knowledge of what my mistakes were"

"Everyone has stuff in the closet"

I shook my head before standing up. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked around. My arms were my protector but I turn around and see that he's following my every step. My head still pounding as if it was going to explode.

"Yeah but I'm only seventeen, I shouldn't have this big list of stuff that's I'm known for. I should've done what I did"

"Yeah but you did it and that's what you learn from"

"Learn what, not to be a bigger slut than I already am" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air "I don't know how you can even talk to me. I'm the biggest slut in the world."

"Your just making yourself sound pathetic" Nick said as he started to stand up.

"Because I am pathetic" I screamed, tears springing to my eyes. Who knew one person could have so many tears?

"It's pathetic to claim your some perfect teenager"

"It's pathetic to be known as the school slut" I cried out

"Look your not the school slut just because you took pictures of yourself and sent them to some guy"

"That's exactly why I'm a slut"

He walked over to me but I walked away, I couldn't even look at him right now. I wanted to get this out in the open, I wanted to talk to this.

"There's more isn't there?" Nick asked trying to get me to face him, when he finally moved me I still wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Look I haven't ran away yet, I don't think there could be anything worse that would make me run out of this place right now"

A million thoughts crossed through my mind as I processed what he said. I took the chance and looked at him and his eyes showed me concern, worriedness, care and it only made me want to tell him. I sighed as I turned around so I wasn't facing him.

"I started dating this guy named Wade, and he was dating this girl named Maci. He and I used to be tight, like the best of friends. We would party together and when he started to date this girl he never talked to me anymore. He would stop going to the parties and wouldn't sit with us anymore at lunch. Well one day he just showed up at my house and told me how his girlfriend is a bitch, and I didn't know her personally because she was a grade below us and I've never seen her before. So I took his word for it. We sat in my room for hours and he told me everything she had done to make him say that she was a bitch. When we were talking one thing lead to another and we sort of hooked up" I shook my head before walking a little

"Our little fling lasted for about a month. We were fooling around in his bedroom and we heard some footsteps coming up the stairs, but before we could realize that they were in fact footsteps, the door opened. It was the most embarrassing time of my life, and the most awkwardest. His mom was standing there and his girlfriend, apparently they were going to surprise them by all going out to dinner. Well instead we were caught. She broke up with him and his mom forbid him to ever talk to me again, not that he ever wanted to. I don't blame him either, it was all my fault"

"How is it your fault if both of you were just as guilty"

"Because I should have known better" I cried out turning around to finally look at him "I should have had the common sense to stop the thing we had going on. But instead I was selfish and only wanted what I wanted. And when I didn't have Wade anymore that's when I started to send pictures to Trace. It's like I needed to attention, I needed to be cared for or at least think that he cared about me. That's what I was doing that night when I first came into your room. I was on my way to finding a room, I was going to have him take pictures of me but the police showed up. Truthfully I'm glad that the police showed up because when we all went golfing that day things changed for me. It had been a while since I had talked to Trace like that and when you buddy said something about the Calvert girls not being sluts like the girls at my school, I thought he was secertly talking about me.

That's when I decided that I needed to change, that I needed to not be the girl I was known as. So when you txted me that night, I decided that I needed a fresh start..."

"And figured that by talking to someone who obviously knew nothing about you would be the best"

I smiled a little and nodded "The more I got to know you, the more I wanted to be someone else. The better me and as corny and stupid that sounds, it's true."

Nick didn't say anything so I took a breath and continued "I can't be that cruel girl anymore. I have to change, do you know how many people I have hurt? Or how I have hurt myself. I don't want to be the slut. I want to be somebody someone can trust, but I can't be that girl without help."

"I can help you" He finally said

I looked up at him with begging eyes "I need your help, I want to start over my life. I want to have a normal boyfriend, I want it to be you. I feel so messed up, I'm a mess." I cried softly in my hands and was barely able to cry out a "Please help me Nick"

But I knew he heard me as his footsteps came closer and I was pulled into his embrace. My head laid on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around me. I let myself cry even harder than before, feeling better knowing that he was still here for me and that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll help you" He whispered in my ear

I looked up from my hands and his head turned so he could look at me. Our noses were touching as I nodded. I no longer wanted to deny the help, I didn't want to rely on just my self so instead of decling I simply say...

"Thank you" I whispered but just as I said that a light shined in my eyes and I heard a man's voice

"Hey!" He yelled "What are you kids doing in here?"

My eyes were still hurting from the way he shined that damn flashlight in my eyes that I couldn't even focus on anything. Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Come on" He yelled as we ran.

I was still rubbing my eyes, that I still didn't get a chance to see where we were. But as we kept running, the light from outside was coming from the distant. Up until we finally reached some fresh air, something I didn't realize I needed so much until my lungs felt refreshed. Our running slowed down as we reached what looked familiar, the playground.

"Where were we?" I asked catching my breath, pointing to the opening we just came out of. Nick started to walk and I caught up with him

"Well when I came here for a party I tried to escape everybody and found that. It's an old bomb shelter from when Pearl Harbor was hit. Everyone thought that California was going to get hit so I guess they left them here, from when the school was still here for the kids to go into."

"Wow" I said not knowing that

"Yeah I go there every now and than to just think or whatever" Nick shrugged

"I'm sorry you had to miss your baseball game" I said taking notice of his baseball uniform that was forgotten about

"Yeah" Nick sighed out loudly "Doesn't matter, there's other's on my team not just me"

"I was looking forward to seeing you...you uh guys play" I said covering it up

Nick looked over smiling "Well I...I mean we have another game next week at Calvert"

"I think I will have to come check you...guys out then" I smiled

Nick looked over nodding at me "Maybe afterwards you and I could catch a bite to eat"

I looked up from my shoes to see that Nick had stopped walking. I turn my head to the side and smile a little "Are you asking me on a date?"

Nick smiled "Well if you consider dinner and ice cream afterwards a date...than I guess we could consider that as our first date"

I nodded looking down at my bracelet before looking at him "Yeah I'd like that"

Nick smiled again before walking, as his back was facing me I couldn't help but hold back my squeal with my bottom lip and pump my fist in the air. Today was slowly looking up for me.

**The Next Day....**

I didn't go to school and depression was coming back to me. I felt so lonely right now, all by myself in my room feeling as if I had no one. It was so much better yesterday when my mom and dad was home when I got home and when I had Nick to occupy my time until late last night. We had walked to my school and he drove me around town. The both of us hung out until my mom called to see where I was and that's when he took back to my car and said that he would see me soon. Those words were never more welcomed than at that moment.

But now there were no words, both my mom and dad were on call today until late tonight. I felt like I had nobody to talk to and it was only twelve in the afternoon. I still had a ways to go in this dark, cold, empty room. I heard a huge bang and I was now scared now. There was nobody home and there shouldn't have been a bang coming anywhere near this house. I climbed out of my bed and hurried to grab something that was heavy and would hurt if I hit someone with it. So I grabbed my Ipod player and opened my door. I creeped out of my room and made my way down the stairs. I heard some creaks from downstairs and knew they were footsteps. Great there's a creeper in my house, he's going to murder and I'm gonna die a whore.

I stayed where I was at and all of a sudden someone pops out from behind the wall that led up to the stairs. I screamed dropping my stereo onto the ground, the person screamed with me and I finally recognized the scream. I stopped and started breathing real heavily from the screams that I had just let out.

"Demi?" I asked and she had stopped screaming to

"Yeah who else could it have been"

Is she serious?

"Uh...I don't know maybe a freaking burglar"

"Your gated in Miley" Demi rolled her eyes picking up my Ipod player from the ground, and holding it out in front of her. "What were you going to do, make them deaf?"

"No" I glared at her as she walked past me on the stairs "I don't know what I was going to do"

"Wow I bet your parents are so proud of what you learned in elementary school about stranger dangers"

"Nobody would even hear my cries" I said following her back into my room

"True" She smiled sitting on my head, I crossed my arms and sat on my computer chair facing her

"So what are you doing here?"

"I figured you could use some company, so when I woke up this morning I got dressed and came over here"

"Your just waking up now?" I asked looking at my alarm clock to see that it's fifteen after noon.

"Yeah I didn't get to bed late last night working on Mrs. T's book report, and I still didn't finish it"

"I completly forgot about it"

"No big deal" Demi shrugged kicking off her shoes "Just do it and turn it in late. But anyways how are you doing?"

"I'm fine" I shrugged slugging back in my seat

"Are you sure I mean that was a pretty rough situation"

I smiled a little and nodded "Yeah I just didn't want to go to school today and face all of them"

Demi nodded and patted the spot next to her "Come get some best friend love"

I laughed and dived onto my bed so I was sitting next to her. Demi laid her head on my shoulder "So when did all this with Trace start?"

"When I stopped the little thing with Wade"

"Why would you want to send him pictures of you like that?"

"Attention, I wasn't getting any of that anymore from Wade so I seeked it from Trace."

"You could have gotten yourself a real boyfriend"

"No boy wants to date me"

"I can think of one" Demi laughed nudging me with her shoulder, I giggled laying my head down on her head. "But seriously Miley why didn't you tell me what was happening?"

"I didn't want you to be worried about what was going on with all this. I got myself in the mess and I didn't want you to drop me. I'm honestly surprised you never heard anything about me"

"I dont' hear them because I dont choose to hear them. I wasn't listening to hear negative things about you."

"I wish I could do that about my own self"

"You can, you just need to keep your head up and not give a damn about what those girls say about you. You need to forget about everyone at that school, show them that your Miley Stewart and your a hundred tons stronger than they are." Demi patted my head "Plus you've got me behind ya every step of the way"

"Thank you Demi"

"No problem Miley" Demi said "I will always have your back, next time can you tell me what's going on instead of hiding it"

"Sure it's the least I can do" I giggled

This was much better than being alone, and feeling like the whole world was turning on me. My best friend and I just chilling. Just the thearpy I needed.

**Here's another chapter! Everything is winding down maybe like three chapters left. Not sure yet on how I am going to end it but it's not going to be long. I said that from the beginning. Well anyways thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter and I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond to reviews, I've just been so busy this week. I am not sitting in my sister's cheerleading waiting for her to finish and just wrote a whole chapter (well last night also). So here's to another chapter!**

**Trivia: **

Whose the new couple that just hooked up or admitted hooking up?

**A lot of you have been asking and my twitter is /nickandcory So check that out if you'd like! Until next time....**

**10 reviews please, oh and I love ya'll for the 21 reviews wow! thanks**

**10 please!**


	9. Chapter 9

I managed to skip three day of school, I tried to listen to Demi's advice I needed to mentally preparer myself. But her advice was very much stuck in my head, and wasn't leaving any time soon. So as I get ready for school I make sure that I make myself comfortable because this what makes me who I am. So I had on a pair of cotton shorts and a plain t-shirt. Something that made me feel like I was myself and didn't make me feel like I was dressed to impress anyone. I comb my mess of a hair and decided that it looked the best it was going to for the day. I threw on a little bit of mascara and some foundation before calling it a morning. My mom and dad had left late in the night last night and so I was on my own. I didn't feel like eating so I decided to go straight to Demi's since she was at her dad's this week. I made it to the school with five minutes to spare before homeroom started. I decided that I would just skip homeroom and take my time. I watched as the kids rushed in the school all afraid of being too late. All waiting for drama to happen, that's basically what we go to school for. We don't go every single day to wish that we would be stuffed with knowledge like a turkey at Thanksgiving. No, we wish for just a little action. It's simply how we survive in that brick hell whole.

When I heard the bell ring, I got out of my car and grabbed all my stuff. I walked into the school building and saw all the guys that people thought where tough, were now all rushing to homeroom so they wouldn't be super late. Slowly I made my way down the halls and to my locker. I was shocked not to find lipstick smeared writing on it, but thankfully it was clear from the vandalism. I grabbed my books for the next two periods and shut my locker. The homeroom announcements ended and the bell sounded which brought everyone crowding into the hallways. I was shoved a little as some of the rednecks horsed around, mocking the teachers request for him to take off his hat. I stood up straight and made my way to my first period. The whole school was looking at me, watching the steps I was taking. Well it seemed that way to me at least, with the staring faces and their pointing fingers. It's as if this slow song was playing and I was in slow motion against the fast paste ones around me. The taunting laughs were heard in the background.I began to walk faster hoping to break the slow motions.I made it to my next class and praised that I sat in the back for this class.

I breathed in and out fast enough for my thoughts, of the way people where thinking of me, to disappear. I put my curled hair behind my ear and sat back in my seat. My legs had gotten goosebumps because of the cold seat, which was another distraction. A breeze came onto my right side and I saw that Demi had finally sat next to me.

"Hello" She smiled, pushing in her chair "It's been a while, I didn't think you'd come until Monday since you know you waited until Friday to come to school"

"Sorry about that" I apologized as I picked up my purse and placing it on the table.

"I completely understand" Demi smiled "But I'm glad you came back, I missed not being able to have my best friend by my side all day"

"Thanks Demi"

First period wasn't bad. Nothing happened, sure there were a few looks my way but not as bad as I thought it would be. So much better, well that's until I went out in the hallways. This is usually where I saw them, and the 'them' that I was referring to would be the life ruiners themselves. Demi had to go to the bathroom so I just told her I would meet her in our second period. But as soon as I saw them in their big group all the things that I've been repeating in my head for the past three days, has gone to hell. I didn't look at them just kept walking trying my best to walk my fastest so I didn't have to see them, hear them, or acknowledge them. Though that seemed to go down the drain when I heard this huge cough and looked over to see Trace laughing with Alex and Harper.

"Whore" Harper coughed out

"Where's your boyfriend Miley?" Trace asked leaning against his locker. I didn't look over, I wasn't going to give the benefit of having my attention. I wouldn't let them get to me, I wasn't going to let them.

"Hey Miley those shorts are just asking for someone to get into them" Trace said

He's only trying to get under my skin, he wants to cause a scene. He wants me to react. So I keep my shoulders straight and my head high, ignoring them at the best I can.

"You can't avoid this forever Miley" Trace yelled as I walked farther and farther away from them "You'll break eventually"

The rest of the day I avoided them like the plague but when it came to lunch, there was nothing I could do to avoid them. They were sitting a table in back of me whether I liked it or not. If Demi hadn't of shown up today than I would be sitting in the media center at this very second. But even the loud cafeteria couldn't drown the words being said behind me.

"Ignore them Miley, that's the best thing you can do right now" Demi said

"Look at the little whore's shorts, her whole back is showing" Alex commented "And look at all that food she has on her plate, what is she feeding an army?"

"Maybe she's pregnant" Trace's voice was heard next

"Maybe with all those boy's she been with, I wouldn't doubt if she had an STI" I recognized Liam right away, and here I thought he would be the one I could count on not saying anything about me. But his voice hurt me the most out of all them.

"Probably has a whole collection of them in her system" Alex said again

How was a I supposed to sit here and take all these comments like a grain of salt? I wasn't going to let these jerks take over my confidence. I look up at Demi but she was shaking her head and I was swinging my legs over the bench already.

"I can't let them talk about me like this" Was the last thing I said before turning around and walking the short distance to the table which I much despised. Liam was the first one to look up as I reached them, they all were laughing. I heard my name mentioned and another burst of laughter was brought upon the whole lunch room. "Laugh it up"

The table got quiet as they turned towards me.

"Look who finally decided to talk" Harper smirked

"I don't appreciate how your talking about me and if you don't stop I'm going to have to take it to the principal" I stood my ground, and I didn't care if I sounded wimpy I just didn't want to get them off my back.

"The principal?" Trace laughed "Just the other day you were beating Alex's ass and now your going to tell the principal on us?"

"She did not beat my ass" Alex scoffed

"Right, that's why there's a pound of makeup on your face to hide your black eye" I said pointing to the shiner on her left eye

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, not sure if in defeat or for intimidating purposes. I wasn't falling for any of it.

"So leave me alone" With that I walked away but the next words that left Harper's mouth had me stopped in my shoes.

"I could've beat her freaking ass, the only thing I would be need to worry about is her infected blood getting on me."

Demi went wide eyed as she stood up and started to walk to me. I turned around just as fast and started towards her. Liam's eyes got big as I grabbed Harpers hair and pulled her back from her seat on the bench, so that she was now lying on the ground. I don't know what hit but all I can remember is Demi screaming at me and Trace pulling me off of her. I can still hear the teachers demanding that I get off of her. I had finally gotten pulled off of her and was taken out of the cafeteria. My blood was pumping hard and all I wanted to do was finish what I had started. Demi was next to me, walking as I was being taken down by a teacher. The principal met us halfway but the teacher still kept a hold of me as we made it to the office.

"What were you thinking?" Demi cried out

"You need to get to class" Mr. Hall, our principal, told her

"Miley" Demi said and I finally looked over at her

"I couldn't take them anymore, they were getting to me" I said and it was at that same moment that I realized I hate tears streaming down my eyes.

A half hour later Mr. Hall had finally came into his room, not saying a word as he sat down in his chair. He just sat there looking at me, as if waiting for me to confess. I looked away because if he wanted to know than he could ask me. So while waiting for him to speak I sat there trying to think about what happened, it had all happened so fast.

"Fighting is a serious thing Ms. Stewart" Mr. Hall stated "And can lead up to a serious punishment"

I looked over to him and didn't say a word.

"Now I need your story, unless you want me to just go with the video in the cafeteria because if you choose that than I would be prepared for a long suspension"

"I get called names everyday" I spoke quietly "I get called a slut, whore, any name that would relate to that topic. I was getting sick of what was being said about me. Teachers would listen to this and wouldn't say a word. So I...I took it upon myself to make it stop. They took it to the next level the other day and I beat the crap out of Alex but they wouldn't get the message. Harper said that she could've beat the crap out of me if she wasn't so worried about catching an STI."

Mr. Hall was going to say something but I shook my head and continued

"I don't feel welcomed in this school"

"I'm sorry you don't feel that way but that gives you not right..."

"No right!" I yelled standing up

"Ms. Stewart sit down now" Mr. Hall stood up yelling as he pointed to the chair, in defeat I sat down

"Now" He said said sternly "It gives you no right to start a fight over it"

"It wasn't my plan to start a fight, but when Harper said that to me I just snapped."

Mr. Hall shook his head and ran a hand through his grayed hair.

"I have no other option to suspend you"

"But Mr. Hall" I pleaded with him

"I'm sorry Miley but this is the only option, in no way do we accept any fighting"

"What about harassment huh? Your just going to let your students feel as though they can't go to you if they are being bullied?"

"You started a fight and that's something completely different"

"You are a poor excuse of a principal" I yelled shoving myself out of the chair "Don't worry I will be glad to leave this shit hole of a school, and I might never come back"

"I'm calling your mother" Mr. Hall said going onto his computer

"Well..." I smirked "Good luck trying to get a hold of either of my parents. There on call at the hospital all week"

With that I walked out of the office making sure I slammed it, I must have slammed it hard enough because I looked over and one of his pictures were lying smashed on the ground. Feeling successful I went to my locker and grabbed my sweatshirt and keys. I went out of school and made my way to my car.

Oddly I felt like I was unstoppable, like the whole world was revolving around me at this very second, I felt like nobody could touch me. I was invincible.

I went home that night and the weekend passed, I had ignored all my txt messages and it had felt good. My mom and dad had come home one the entire weekend and I liked it. I was able to clear my mind, but I don't doubt that my mom or dad will hear about everything that's going on. And right now I don't care because that whole 'I don't give a shit' attitude is still pumping through my blood and it's as powerful as ever. So when Monday rolled around I was up by twelve and went downstairs and saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch, the phone by their side. They were both talking and I didn't doubt that it was about me. So I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on one of the chairs next to the couch.

My mom kind of just stared at me for a while as if she was trying to figure out what she wanted to say to me. So I took a drink from my water before clearing my throat.

"So I know you probably got a call from my principal"

"A poor excuse of a principal" My quoted my speech that I had given my principal

"Now before you give me a lecture can you at least listen to me" I had nothing in my voice just dull.

"No you listen to me" My mother raised her voice "You have no right to talk to an adult like that, let alone your principal"

"Mom they were harassing me and the freaking guy wasn't doing a damn thing about it"

"Watch your mouth" My dad warned

"What are you talking about?" My mom pressed on

"Nothing" I said standing up slamming my water on the ground "You wouldn't understand anyways"

And with that I stomped my way up the stairs to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. I heard my door open, I knew it wouldn't be long until someone came up here. I felt someone sit next to me and immediately realized it was my mom since she was the lightest of my two parents. Looking over and I saw my mom looking at me with a straight face, no emotion what so ever.

"If you came up here to yell at me" I sat up and looked at her "Than I'm really not in the mood for it"

My whole I don't give a crap attitude wasn't so pumping through me anymore.

"What's going on Miley?"

"School, teenagers, boys, girls, drama" I sighed leaning against my head board

"Do you want to talk about it? My mom asked pointing to a spot next to me, I scooted over and my mom made herself comfortable next to me "I know we don't talk about things going on in your life but I really want to get involved"

"It's alright" I shrugged, using my finger nail to scrap the black nail polish off

"No it's not" Mom shook her head "I've been working and working and we never have time to talk. I want to know what's going on. If you don't want to tell me know than you don't have to but I want to you to know that I will be here whenever you want to talk"

"Thanks" I smiled laying my head down on her shoulder

My mom kissed my head and I was honestly feeling a hundred percent better just knowing she's sitting here with me. I didn't need to talk to her because I already had taken care of things by myself. But taking a deep breathe I needed to tell her what's going on because if not than I'll get in trouble.

"I let my anger get the best of me again" I sighed "Remember Trace, Alex, Liam and Harper?"

"Yeah how could I forget, you four were like super close in middle school"

"Yeah well they were saying some pretty rude, but true things about me. They were true up to an extent but none the less they were rude, and I showed Alex how rude they were when I gave her a black eye. Demi was trying to pull me off of Alex but Nick ended up taking me away from them"

"Whose Nick?" My mom questioned

"He's a guy I met at a party"

"A guy?" My mom smiled, I turned away catching myself smiling

"Yes a guy"

"See Miley this is what you need to surround yourself with, new fresh faces"

"I know and I'm trying which is why I'm taking care of the ones that are making me feel horrible. I just want to forget everything that's happened with me."

"Is that happened happened today?"

"Yeah Harper said something again and I just snapped, I let her have it. At first I told them that I would tell the principal on them but I decided to take it upon myself. I got in trouble and the only thing the principal was worried about was the fact that I started the fight, not the fact that I was harassed or anything. So I told him I wasn't ever coming back to his school because he was a horrible principal"

"You mean a poor excuse of a principal" My mom laughed

"Yeah...that"

"That's just ridiculous"

"Trust me I know and tried to explain to him how ridiculous everything really was"

My mom stayed in my room for a couple hours just telling me stories of when she was a teen and how teenagers were just mean. I was happy to be able to talk to my mom about these things. It's something that I wasn't able to do anymore but today was really nice. When she left I decided to stay up in my room for a little bit. I brought out my computer and logged into facebook. I saw pictures of all my old friends as they went bowling together and parties that they went to together. I clicked Alex's profile and there were photo's of them all together in the car just goofing off. I knew I did that with Demi but when their your old friends, it makes you wonder if that one thing hadn't happened if it would be you in those pictures. If you would have been included under the album of 'My BFF's'. I love Demi don't get me wrong, she's the best thing that came out of getting out of their group. I clicked back onto Alex's profile and saw something that caught my eye. I scrolled down so I could see the whole conversation

Harper: That Miley really thinks she's the shit doesn't she?

Alex: Yeah, she's a bitch. I can't believe we used to be friends with her

Harper: Hows your eye?

Alex: Hurts

Good....

Harper: I say that tomorrow we just keep bugging her, make her pay for what she did

Alex: She's not going to school tomorrow

Harper: How do you know

Alex: Would you go to school the day after people called you a slut in front of the student body?

Harper: That's true, but when she does go to school we are for sure making her life a living hell

Alex: Duh

I scrolled down and saw that others had commented, people who I though I was mutual with were in on it too. I'm just glad that I didn't get to my last two classes so I didn't have to face them. Closing my laptop I sat there thinking of how my life got this way. Why I had so many people hating me. I just needed a fresh start because they new attitude wasn't working right now. My cell phone vibrated and it added to the fifty other unopened ones. I leaned over and reached for my phone and saw that this one was from Nick. Opening it I read the latest one, the only one that I've opened.

_You don't have to hide yourself. If you need someone to talk to you can call me or come over. If you don't want to talk to me don't forget about your best friend. Demi's worried about you Miles. Just get a hold of me if you want to talk. I miss talking to you, it's been a while. -Nick_

I smiled a little before flipping my phone closed. I placed my phone on the bed and got off it. Looking over I saw the pictures of Demi and I on the beach and other random pictures. I shook my head before opening and walking out my door. Demi was the only thing holding me back from making a crucial decision. But Demi would be there for me no matter what I decided. I heard my mom and dad talking downstairs and I made my way towards them. They looked up and I swallowed my worries away and stood myself straight.

"I want to move"

**Now beofre you all spam me with hate, it's sort of a way for me to be able to have more chapters. Not a lot more chapter but maybe one or two more than I was planning for. But this chapter was sort of easy for me to write once it came all together. So I already know what's going to happen in the next chapter and it really can't change because of how I left this chapter off so it should be fairly easy to write also. **

**Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. The answer to the trivia of last week was JEMI! Yay jemi finally admitted to dating, that's such a sweet couple! YAY!**

**This weeks:**

In what movie is Prince Charming in?

10 reviews please :D I'll send previews! Thanks for all the annynomous reviews, I appreaciate every single one of all ya'll you guys make me keep going. NJK awards voting is on so you can go check that out and the Next Biggest Star ends TOMORROW! Well thanks again, please 10 reviews. Follow me on twitter at nickandcory


	10. Chapter 10

"Demi I hate the uniforms" I said over the phone as I sat in my car running a hand down my navy burmuda shorts and my white button down shirt.

"He warned you that you would have to wear them" Demi laughed over the phone and I really missed her at this point because I wasn't able to drive her to school like I was used to.

"Yeah but they're worse than I thought they were"

"Well, want to know what I'm wearing?"

"Sure why not" I laughed getting out the car, grabbing my new book bag while putting over my shoulder. I locked my car and heard it beep before paying attention to what Demi was saying

"...white shorts, a pale yellow sweatshirt with my pale yellow converses to match"

"Your so lucky" I groaned

"Yeah but it was your choice" She said in her 'know it all' tone that she does oh so well. But than she laughed a little "So when do you meet with your tour guide"

"Oh crap I have to hurry up" I said after looking at my cell phones time

"Yeah cause I have to get into school anyway, call me when you get out"

"Alright, loves ya"

"Loves ya too girl, bye" And as soon as the conversation was over I felt like I had nobody to back me up. But as soon as I made my way out of the parking lot I looked up and looked at the school. I had been here once and that was a couple of years ago for a dance recital, maybe when I was eight. Still the same looking school just in a perspective of a school hating teenager. I breathed in deep and let it out but just as I was I felt two hands on my shoulder, scaring the crap out of me.

"Did I scare you?" I heard laughter behind me and saw Joe and Nick standing there. I smiled and was genuinely happy. I had talked to my mom and dad and convinced them to let me switch schools. I knew that it would be hard on Demi, having me switch but it's something that I needed to do. I needed to be able to breathe and not have to worry about being called names in the hallways. This school may be in the same county but these girls don't care, most of them are here on scholarships so they didn't have time to give a crap. And I had Nick and Joe here and after I went over Nick's house on Tuesday to explain everything to him we were on good terms again. Not that we weren't before it's just I hadn't really talked to him about everything I was feeling after the fight on Friday. But we talked for a while and my choice to switch school only seemed more reasonable.

Demi had tried to convince me to stay, saying that she would put Harper and Alex in their places so they would never say anything about me again. After four hours of sitting and talking to her about the things that were keeping me back from switching school and the things that only made me want to even more. When she left the next day we were both on the same page, Demi saying that she only wanted the best for me. That if I wanted to switch schools she would be behind me one hundred percent. I was beyond happy for that since Demi is my number one supporter. Although she was jealous at the fact that I would be seeing more of Joe during the day than her. When she started joking like that I knew she had my back.

My mom and dad thought it was a great idea right off the back considering what I had told my mom and what my mom probably told my dad. They both thought it would be the best thing for me if I was really serious about starting fresh. So they looked into the schools around the area which led to me reading the school sign in front of me that read 'Calvert Academy'.

"No" I said answering Joe. His hitting my shoulders isn't what scared me the most, what scared me the most was starting over again.

"Well come on" Nick said bumping me with his arm and pointing his finger towards the school "We better get going"

Looking around I saw parents dropping of their fully uniformed kids. Some of the kids going into the school from the parking lot and it was really refreshing to see new faces.

I looked at Nick and smiled. Nodding I pushed his shoulders and began walking up the stairs. "Yep let's go"

Joe and Nick ran up the stairs to catch up with me. As we went in the hallways were just as a normal high school, as much crowded as much as my old high school. I watched as Nick high fived one of his friends and listened as Joe talked to his. I waited patiently as Nick mingled for a few seconds. He looked up and gave me an apologetic smile and I shrugged smiling to let him know it's okay. I felt someone bump into me and I looked up and saw a big guy standing there.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" He apologized

"No problem" I said shocked that he even apologized to me, but I guess that's the difference between the two schools.

The guy walked off minding his own business and Nick finally showed up.

"That's Buddy, he's on the baseball team and the football team"

"He's huge!" I laughed

"Yeah he's mostly muscle"

"I can tell" I said rubbing the shoulder that he had hit

"You alright?"

"I think I can handle a little bump on the shoulder" I smirked as he opened the door for me to the office, I was introduced to the principal and was given my schedule. The guidance counsellor offered to give me a tour but I asked if Nick could give me one and she signed a note for him to be excused for the first half of class.

We made sure we walked real slow and he showed me everything.

"And this is the girls locker room for gym or if your in a sport"

"Which I'm not, but do you have to take gym every semester"

"Yeah but it's not as bad as you think"

"In my old school you had to take gym once a year, and I passed my freshman year"

"Yeah well that's not exactly the case here" Nick smiled and started walking slowly again, and yelled over his shoulder "Come on, I'm going to show you what my favorite part of the school is"

"This isn't going to be one of these cheesy parts of a movie where the boy shows the girl a flower garden to show that he has a soft side?" I asked as I stepped into tune with him

"Very funny" He rolled his eyes and opened the door that led outside "You'll see..."

With that quick statement, I was led down to the baseball field and he saw down in the middle of the field.

"Your butt's going to get dirty" I said standing above him but he just patted a spot next to him. "But than my butt's going to get dirty"

"Oh well" Nick shrugged patting the spot again

"Peer pressure is never good" I sat sitting next to him

"Well it's good to know that you'll crack under it"

I pushed back my sleeves to the button down shirt I was wearing.

"I'm going to miss my wardrobe" I sighed looking at what I was wearing for about the millionth time it seemed.

"You'll get used to the uniforms" He promised "Plus whenever I get home I immediately change, as do most of the school"

"At least you get to choose your own shoes" I said looking at my navy ballet flats.

"Me too because my converses are pretty rocking" Nick said moving his foot to inspect his own shoe

"Yeah they are" I laughed and absentmindedly laid back

"Look now your white shirts going to be dirty" Nick said pointing to where I'm lying. It clicks in my mind but I shrug anyway.

"Oh well, what else is new I can't keep a white shirt clean anyway."

Nick sits there for a few minutes not saying anything.

"Well now that you know the school..." He said getting up "How about we take you to class"

"You walked me five minutes away from the school, make me sit down on the nasty ground and five minutes later want me to go to class?"

"Yeah" Nick nodded holding out a hand for me so he could help me stand. As I grabbed his hand he helped me up but I just pulled him down which made him fall to his knees. He plopped down on the sand and looked at his knees, brushing the dirt off "Thanks Miles now I've got a dirty butt and dirty knees"

"Anytime" I smiled dusting off my own hands "So how about a speed round of ten questions?"

"Fine but than we have to go in, this note isn't for the whole day" He teased patting his leg where the note was folded.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"Ten years?" Nick asked pulling his legs to his chest "Defiantly in college but other than that, I'm all up to letting fate take of the rest. I've got one for you, do you get along with your mom and dad. Because I remember you mentioning you wished your parents left all the time like mine"

I shrugged not really expecting him to ask me something like that, or ask me anything like that. "Well my mom and I have never been too close. My mom and dad are both surgeons so they work a lot so that doesn't let me have the best relationship with them. And when they are home, they are just overbearing. I don't know it's like their trying but their being so obnoxious about it. My mom actually came to me the other day and talked to me about everything. She actually sat down with me and we talked about what was going on with school and how I could deal with it. We were actually able to talk about normal things to like my clothes and boys..." I when I realized that I had let that slip. I looked over and saw Nick smirking, I pushed his arm and laughed "Dont be so self centered. It was nice though, something we hadn't done in a while."

"Yeah my mom used to be like up until my mom and dad got divorced, ever since she's been this dating machine. My dad left for Paris one day and never came back so I live with my cougar mom" Nick laughed

"Wow I'm sorry"

"No big deal, I've got my brothers"

"Yeah Frankie is a little cutie and Joe's pretty awesome"

"Hey!" Nick laughed pointing to himself "What about me?"

"Well you know...your okay" I laughed

"Okay?" He asked mocking my tone "Just okay?"

"Maybe your pretty awesome to" I shrugged

"Yeah maybe" He laughed "You know I am though"

"I guess I do" I dragged out while getting up "Now come on it's time we get in"

Nick followed behind me and walked so he was by my side.

"Alright so would you rather snort half of a pepper shaker or live bee?"

Nick looked over and snorted "You are so weird"

"Whatever" I shrugged smirking

He walked me to my second period class which was American History, one of the classes I was taking before I switched schools. The guidance counsellor here said I could take the same classes that I did with the exception of Journalism which was Creative Writing at this school. But I didn't mind because it was writing either way. I walked in and the teacher immediately greeted me with a handshake and smile. Something that my teachers would have never done. My old teachers would have never of introduced me like this one had, they would have never given me the time of day. But was actually letting me introduce myself and let me get comfortable.

"Rachel can you please raise your hand" Mrs. Killian said and a girl with real long red hair raised her hand shyly as she raised her head from the book she was reading. Mrs. Killian looked at me before placing her hand out in front of her "You will be taking a seat next to her for the remainder of the semester"

"Thanks" I said taking my things and setting them in the desk beside the girl. I looked over and smiled before pushing in my chair "Hi"

"Hi" She said looking down and going back to her book

I took a look around and Nick and Joe were right, most of them looked like they were so into their education that they didn't take much notice to their appearance. Though I'm not saying appearance is everything, but if you've got the brains why not the looks too? And I'm not saying that the girls are ugly, it's just their not up to their full potential. I quickly snapped out of my conversation with myself, bound and determined that I wasn't going to make it into a beauty school or a school that was based on looks. That's not what I came here to do but I did want to make new friends and that was something I was into.

When the bell rang I saw Rachel packing up her things and I took the time to talk to her.

"Nicholas Spark's books are amazing" I said pointing to the familiar book in her hand "My two favorites are 'A Walk to Remember' and 'The Notebook'"

Rachel put a little piece behind her ear and nodded "I cry every time I read them"

"Me too, like a baby" I giggled picking up my books so I could walk about with her. "Have you read all of his books?"

"Yeah but I haven't been reading them in order of when they come out. I just find them in the library and decide to read them" She spoke louder in each word she spoke, so now she was finally speaking to me a normal tone. "I love reading though, it's my favorite past time"

"Yeah I like to, to" I smiled as we walked into the hallways I turned towards her "You know we should hang out one day"

"I'd like that" Rachel nodded smiling

"Great" I said putting a hand on her arm "Do you have a cell phone?"

Rachel looked down and shook her head "No my mom won't let me have one"

"That's alright" I smiled "We can talk later about getting together after school"

"Yeah that's sounds awesome" Rachel said stopping at the lockers and starting going at her combination "So where did you come from, school wise I mean?"

"I came from the public high school, Malibu High"

"Wow I bet your like in culture shock" Rachel laughed

"Yeah you could say that this schools a little different"

"Yeah with being able to wear regular clothes"

"I do miss my clothes, in fact that's the only thing I've been talking about to my friends all day" I laughed and realized that it wouldn't be the same things that I was thinking. I was thinking more along the lines of people making out in the middle of the hallways, groups of people hanging on the sides of the hallways blocking people from going to class. But she wouldn't know of any of that because she's never been introduced to that kind of environment.

"Your lucky though, everyone knows everyone here in private schools because we grow up with each other. I'm sure in public school there were so many people"

"There were a lot of people_" But everyone knew who I was _

"Well I've got to get to Calculus, it's been nice meeting you Miley. I will see you tomorrow" Rachel smiled brightly

"You too" I said giving her the same bright smile as she closed her locker and made her way down the hallway. I felt accomplished for making a friend today.

"Hey!" I heard Nick call me and I saw him waving at me, I grabbed my purse tighter and made my way towards him. He grabbed my books from me and held them as we walked to our next class, which we thankfully had together.

The day went by fast and Nick had to leave early for an away baseball game so I walked to my car alone. But yet I wasn't alone because all my new friends were waving me good bye. I waved back and bit back a huge smile that was threatening to shine. But instead of biting it back I let it go because this was something to smile about, I had made a break today and it felt amazing.

**Well I am leaving for Mrytle Beack at 12 tonight with my family. We will be back on Monday, but that's a long time away. We are camping in a tent! I have mixed feelings about it but whatever, making the best of a situation is well the best. Lately the chapter have been sucky I know, which is why the story is wrapping up. I say about three chapters (including and epologue) until the story it finished. Also the NJK awards are still in session and voting it up until Saturday (I think) but Thick and Thin is nominated so check that out if you'd like. But with that said, I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. I didn't write previews because I didn't want to give away the "surprise"....lol.**

**Anyways thanks again, and 10 reviews? until the next chapter. Thanks! Talk to you guys soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Strike" Demi yelled giggling as she turned around to give me a high five.

"Loves it" I laughed along with her and walked over to Nick, throwing my arm around him, pointing to the score "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If your seeing a very tight score than yes" He smiled turning his head to look at me

"You wish" I laughed pushing him away, going over to take a sip from my drink

"So if you girls win..." Joe started

"Which we will" Demi nodded

Joe rolled his eyes "Than I guess we will just have to take it like men"

"Men" I snorted shaking my head "Sure"

"Sure" Nick mocked me before going to get a ball "We'll see"

"We'll see" I giggled with Dem mocking him also before sitting down on the chairs, and watching as Nick went up to the lane.

"It's your last time Nick, make it good" Joe said sitting next to Demi

Nick looked over and shot his brother a dirty look. He turned back around and focused , he looked so funny focusing on the lane as though it was going to help the ball go straight. He threw his arm back and the ball rolled down. I bit my lip as I watched the ball rolled in towards the middle, I heard a slam and watched the pins fall. I closed my eyes in defeat.

"Shit" I heard Joe mumble beside me

Opening my eyes I looked over and saw Demi smiling, than lookingin the front of me I saw that their were two pins still standing.

"Seven-ten split" Demi said high fiving me and holding my arm as we watched Nick grab his last ball in defeat.

"You can do it Nick" Joe said trying to get Nick's hopes up. But all Nick did was shake his head and throw the ball. The ball didn't even hit one pin, just rolled down the middle of the lane. "Nice try bro"

Joe patted Nick on the shoulder as he came up to us in a defeated walk of shame.

"I can't believe I lost"

"We lost" Joe tried to make him feel better

"Let's just get this over with" Nick said taking his shoes off and grabbing his other pair as he walked over to the shoe rental. Joe chuckled a little before shrugging

"What can I say, my brothers a drama queen"

I threw away my cup and took my rentals off before putting on my flip flops. I followed behind Demi and the boys but an arm stopped me, looking over I saw that Rachel had been the one to flag me down. Smiling. I gave her a hug while looking over her shoulder and saw Kyle Miller bowling. I pull her away from me and smile.

"Oh my, gosh girl you didn't tell me you had a date with Kyle Miller this weekend"

"Well you were absent on Friday"

"Crap and no phone" I mumbled but than shook my head "But that's awesome Rach, I am excited for you"

"Yeah he asked me out on the way in from the bus Friday morning"

"I wish I was there"

"Me too, I literally ran to class just to tell you but you weren't there" She smiled but than nodded towards the door. I looked over and saw Demi waving me down while Nick and Joe stood there watching me "You never told me you had a double date with Nick"

I blushed before shaking my head "No Nick and I are still just friends"

"Sure" She laughed but I slapped her arm and giggled along with her

"Seriously we're just two friends hanging out on a Saturday night, bowling, with a couple of friends who happen to be dating."

"Double dating" She said teasing me

"Not the choice of words I was looking for" I said shaking my head

"Well you two will get together eventually" She said pushing her hair behind her ears, she's changed so much this past month. She's actually more comfortable around others, and her confidence is through the roof. I am so proud of her I could scream.

"Hey Rachel it's your turn" Kyle said coming up to the two of us "Hey Miley"

"Hey Kyle" I said giving him a one sided hug, he was a cool guy. "Well I better get back to the three of them before they have a mini heart attack"

"Okay well I will see you on Monday" Rachel said giving me another hug

"See ya" I said letting go, waving as I walked away. I threw my shoes on the return counter and threw my purse over my shoulder.

"You did a good thing to Rachel" Joe said as we were walking out the bowling alley, Nick holding the door open for all of us as we walked out.

"All I did was help her confidence"

"Well that worked wonders for her" Nick laughed catching up and walking in line next to me

"I'm glad I could help her" I said and than changed the subject "Do you guys want to just walk to the movies?"

"Yeah it's like two blocks down" Demi nodded

I watched as Joe smiled and took Demi's hand. They were such a sweet couple, an adorable couple in fact. I love them together, their chemistry with one another is amazing.I watched as Demi leaned her head on Joe's shoulder and they walked a little in front of us. I turned my head, feeling as though I was intruding in their little moment. I watched Nick walk as he had his hands shoved his pockets, looking at the buildings. But not even two seconds later his head turned and looked at me.

"What?" He asked

I shook my head and shrugged

"Nothing I thought I saw a fly by your head"

"Is it gone?" Nick asked looking around his head and swatting the air

I laughed and nodded "It's gone"

"Thanks" He smiled

Demi turned around and I looked down and saw her pointing to Nick. I raised my eyebrows and saw her frantically moving her hand. I shrugged and moved my hands a little, telling her that I don't know what she's talking about. Demi smiled and rolled her eyes and she took her arms away from Joe and grabbed my hand taking us to the dark alley.

"Where are you two going?" Joe asked

Demi held up a finger

"You two wait here" She demanded and shoved me into the alley

"What are you doing?" I asked but she shushed me

"Ditch us" Demi smiled

"Ditch you?" I asked

"Shut up" She slapped my arm "I don't want them to hear us, but yes ditch us. Or better yet, we'll ditch you"

"Why?"

"Because this is your chance to be alone, just the two of you without a car or a way to get home. You'll be forced to be alone together and this is your chance" Demi squealed

"Why would we want to be alone?" Demi stopped smiling and put her hand on her hips

"Are you for real girl?" She asked slapping me again

"Ow" I said rubbing my arm

"Go, be alone with him, and just get together already" She laughed poking my side

I slapped her arm this time and shook my head

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" She gritted through her teeth

"Fine" I rolled my eyes, mad at the fact that Demi pressured me like that

"Good girl" Demi said patting my head before peeking around the corner and turning towards me "Just pretend to loose a contact"

"But I don't wear contacts"

"Yeah but it'll be cute when he finds out your lying so you two could be alone" Demi smiled

"Do you just sit at home alone at night and think about these things?"

"No" Demi said rolling her eyes "Okay sometimes but you've got to admit, you two need to get together"

"We will on our own time, and who says I want to get together with him. Or if he want's to get together we me"

"You're so blind" Demi groaned smacking her head "Just go say you lost a contact"

"I hate you" I growled as I was being pushed out of the alley and to the boys.

"We're back" Demi smiled hooking her arm with Joe's as the two boys turned away from each other

"What was that about?" Joe asked looking at Demi and I

"I had to get something from her" Demi giggled "It's a girl thing"

"Why did you have to go into the alley?" Joe raised an eyebrow

"Dude just leave it" Nick said obviously catching on to what Demi was feeding

Joe shook her head and shrugged his shoulders "Let's go so we can catch the six o'clock movie"

Demi turned towards me and stomped her foot. Joe looked over and Demi giggled

"Sorry there was a huge bug!" She said turning back around and scrunching her face

"Oh crap" I said dropping the the ground. I watched as Demi continued to walk pulling Joe with her as she walked as quickly as she could. Nick stopped walking and I could see him contemplating whether or not to stop Joe and Demi but he came over and dropped on one knee.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up with one eyes squeezed closed

"I lost a contact" I said hating myself for looking so pathetic

"I didn't know you wore contacts"

I ignored him and continued to look around on the pavement like an idiot. Nick helped me look until I got up from my knees and threw my hands in the air in defeat.

"Well I have officially lost my contact" I said running a hand through my hair to make it believable.

"Well do you have glasses that you can wear?"

"Sure" I said and quickly changed the subject. I pretended to look around, feeling like a dumb ass still "'Where's Demi and Joe?"

Nick took that time to notice, finally, that they were missing.

"I don't know, maybe we should call them" Nick said taking out his phone. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, what have I gotten myself into? How was this supposed to work out, I'm going to kill Demi for this. I wasn't prepared to hang out with him by myself, let alone try to....never mind. "They're aren't answering?"

"Neither of them?" I asked "shocked"

"Nope their phones are turned off"

"Huh..."

"Do you want to go to the movies and see if we can find them?"

"We could" I shrugged "Or we can just wait for them to call us"

Nick put his phone in his pocket and nodded "That sounds like a good idea"

I smiled and started to walk pointing to another block "Do you just want to walk around?"

"Yeah" He smiled as I leaded the way to the crosswalk. All was quiet at first as I tried to figure out what I was doing in the first place. I should've never listened to Demi in the first place, this was a stupid idea. "Do you want to go on the boardwalk? It's right down the block?"

"Yeah that sounds good" I nodded, looking around trying to figure out where we were. But than I remembered by the rides, that we were farther downtown. "I used to come down here with Demi a lot when we were freshmen"

"How long have you two known each other for?"

"A while, we've been close since the beginning. She's my sister"

"Do you miss not having her around all the time?"

"Of course" I smiled "But you know it's awesome that we still get to hang out all the time."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did" I laughed

"Seriously though" He said stopping "What's the beef with that Alex girl?"

I sighed sitting down on one of the benches, Nick soon joining me. I was only a matter of time before he would ask. I just didn't think it would be so soon "Alex and I used to be as close as Demi and I are now. All through elementary school until eighth grade, well Alex was in seventh grade because we're a grade apart. We would do everything together but when Alex went to summer camp this one year she came back with a boyfriend, his name was Wade, eveything changed."

"Wait the same Wade that you were telling me about?" Nick asked looking over at me, I nodded in response "But I thought you said his girlfriend was named Maci?"

"I lied" I said ashamed "I know I should have told you the truth in the first place but I didn't want to tell you everything at that moment, I didn't want to scare you away"

"So he cheated on Alex with you, her best friend?"

"I should've believed anything he told me about her because truth be told, she wasn't a bitch. I just wanted what she had, which was a boyfriend. I wanted someone to care for me like he cared for her and vise versa. But that back fired when I hurt my only best friend. She caught us and the look on her face was something I will never forget. She was so upset at me, disappointed, betrayed and it was something that I couldn't take back. I had already messed up too much"

Nick sat there not saying anything, just staring straight ahead. His face was hard to read, but I already knew what he was thinking. The same thing any normal person would think

"I shouldn't of said anything" I said getting up from the bench "I should have just kept my big mouth shut and now I've messed everything up"

I started to walk towards the boardwalk, knowing a quick way home. I felt a few warm drops of moisture form on my cheeks and I realized that they were tears. Great, now I'm crying. I wiped them off and took a staggered breath, I just needed to forget everything. Just like I always did, take all my feelings and throw them away.

"Miley!" I heard him yell "Miles"

I kept walking, but I looked both ways and walked onto the crowded beach hoping that I was able to lose him. I screw everything up.

"Miley" He called again, I didn't look back I just focused on getting home as quickly as I could.

An arm pulled me back, I turned around and saw him.

"Why can't you just stop running?" Nick asked softly

"I ruin everything" I cried "I can't do anything right"

"You've come so far" Nick shook her head

"I'm not the right girl for you"

"Your not to decide that"

"How do you know that I'm not going to do it again?"

"Your not that girl anymore"

"How do you know?"

"Why can't you..." Nick gritted through his teeth "Why can't you just let me in?"

"I don't want to hurt you" I sobbed

"Than don't"

"I won't"

Nick stepped forward I looked down at his hand as it traveled from my wrist up my arm until it reached my cheek. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of his warmth on my cheek. I took my hand and placed it over his. His other hand resting on my hip as he brought me closer. My eyes fluttering open I see his brown orbs staring into my blue. There was so much that I wanted to promise him, so many things that I wanted to tell him I wouldn't do. It's like Nick knew what I was thinking because he lightly shook his head. His hand moved from my cheek as I dropped my hand onto his shoulder and he moved his hand to the back of my head.

"I know you won't" Was all he whispered before leaning in

My hand made it's way to his hair as his lips glided against mine. My eyes fluttered shut once again and brought him closer. Nick's arm snaked around my waist bringing me so close that no air could squeeze through. His smell was almost as intoxicating as his soft lips, though nothing could compare to what I was feeling at this moment. With one final peck Nick leaned his forehead against mine as we stared into each others eyes.

"You know..." Nick said smiling a little "I knew you didn't have contacts"

I blushed and rolled my head and let it fall onto his shoulder. Nick laughed taking his hand and let it slide down to my waist so that he was hugging me.

"Yeah whatever" I laughed shaking my head "It was Demi's idea"

Nick laughed and I picked up my head and used my hand to push his head away playfully.

"It's not funny"

"Yeah it is" He smirked

"Just a little" I whispered wrinkling my nose when he came closer. He kissed me once more before letting go and grabbing my hand.

**Later That Night....**

My phone buzzed as I was sitting in bed and I quickly grabbed it hoping that it was him but Demi's face popped up on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Oh wow don't sound too excited, it's only me" She laughed on the other end of the phone

"Sorry I thought it was going to be Nick" I smiled at the thought of his name

"So how did it go?"

"Fine" I smiled knowing that I wasn't going to last long without telling her her

"Miley come on tell me everything" I can imagine her with the phone on speed dial painting her nails

"Well I told him about Alex and Wade and I really though I messed things up so I walked away from him"

"Miley" Demi sighed out loudly

"He came after me though"

"He did" Demi gasped

"Yeah and I told him how I don't think I'm good for him"

"Miley you so deserve him"

"That's what he said" I smiled remembering the moment

"Yeah and..." I could hear her smling over the phone

"Than he kissed me" I squealed doing a mini dance on my knees

"Oh my, god!" Demi yelled "Oh Miley I am so happy for you, so are you two boyfriend, girlfriend now?"

"No he didn't ask" I said sitting back on my bed "Is that bad?"

"Not necessarily I mean he could be trying to take things slow"

"That's true" I said nodding "Because I said to him once before that I wasn't looking into rushing into anything anytime soon"

"Yeah maybe that's why"

"But I don't think that anymore" I laughed holding the phone between my ear and my head and I put my hair into a ponytail

"Well tell him that if he brings it up, or hell girl bring it up yourself. Just tell him straight out what you want. He obviously wants the same thing if he kisses you!"

"Yeah I'll see" I sigh leaning back into my pillows "But I won't get to talk to him until Monday at school because he's going to his grandmothers tomorrow"

"That's alright let him think about you and his kiss for the next twenty-four hours" Demi laughed

"Well I better get off of here so I can finish my english paper that's due Monday"

"Well call me tomorrow"

"I will"

"Alright bye" She said hanging up and I threw my cell phone at the end of the bed and grabbing my computer. I tried to focus on my report but soon the words all became a blur. I minimized Word and logged onto facebook. Deciding it was time to change my profile pick I was about to click on my profile when something caught my eye. I scrolled down a little and read Nick's status.

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling for you was completely out of my control._

My heart pounded as I read that and re-read that over and over again. How can one guy make you feel like this and so quickly? I checked the day that he wrote this and saw that it was twenty-seven minutes ago. I smile and close my laptop shut because I couldn't possibly write any paper now.

**Well I have slaved over this chapter all night...lol. Seriously though I felt bad for not having one up sooner so here's the chapter. It's early in the morning, 3:30 almost. I am going to revise real fast and post. Well if your reading this than I have already done so. Well here's the new chapter...lol. Camping was fun by the way, thanks for all the warm wishes of good luck. It was cold and rainy. One night we had to sleep in the car because of the lightening. Go figure! haha There were cockroaches in the showers and bathrooms, it wasn't fun. I think it would have been better if it wasn't so cold and rainy, and if I wasn't sick the entire three days. My sister did good in her competition that weekend though, 2nd out of 10 teams! **

**Well thanks for reading and there's probably three chapters left, maybe two. I think two, not sure yet. Depending on how I plan it. Well anyways, here's a little fun fact! **

On a child's Superman costume:

"Wearing of this garment does not enable you to fly."

(I LOVE IT!)

**10 reviews please and thanks!**

Oh and don't worry trust issues will be brought up next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

"Move" I yelled in my car, my fingers druming on the stearing wheel, the light had turned green like thirty seconds ago and I still haven't moved. Finally we had started to move and I could see the school come into view. I entered the parking lot and kids were getting dropped off, lucky kids. At least they don't have to walk and be late. My left leg bounced as I got closer and closer. Looking at the clock I see that I only have three minutes to get to first period, three minutes until the final, three minutes for me to run before I fail the final without even taking the damn thing.

Finding a parking spot, not even worrying on whether it was spot or not, I grabbed my purse and ran through the parking lot. I jumped over someone's binder that had their paper scattered through the lot. I didn't have time to see who's it was but I felt because I would want someone to pick up my things. I had to focus though, I needed to get to class fast. Picking up my paste I ran quicker through the hallways and I looked up and saw that the bell should ring any minute. My teacher was just getting ready to shut her door but I squeezed my way through and the bell rung.

"Nice timing Ms. Stewart" Mrs. Gilmore smiled shutting the door

I smiled back and sat down in my seat. My teacher passed out all the things that we needed for the test. Crossing my legs I situate myself for the next hour and half, making it comfortable because I've been stressing so bad. Three weeks had passed and here I find myself in my classroom staring at my English final. Looking around I take in the ones around me and thank that in one more day, summer break will finally be here. That senior year will finally show itself and all it's glory. I will finally be able to get on with my life! For now though, I've got to focus on this final. Not that my grades are bad, that's not the point, the point is that I must get all A's in my class from the end of this year to the end of the next one. If I don't than I won't be able to use my aunt and uncle's condo for senior week when we graduate, and I want to to happen. So my grades are priority right now, and I can't focus on this question to save my life.

_While reading the passage what did you feel as though the writer was trying to express?_

My pencil tapped on the desk, but when that earned me a few glances I set it on the desk. I leaned back in my chair, picked my hair band off my wrist and threw my hair into a ponytail trying to do something that would help me focus. But after re-reading the question over and over again I was in defeat.

"All right everyone times up, pass up your test"

"What" I asked looking around as they were shuffling their papers around passing them up to the teacher. But I just stare down at mine and look at the empty thirty point BCR that I didn't do.

"Are you passing yours up?" Kyle asked turning around in his seat. Looking up I nodded and gave it up to him.I am so disappointed in myself, A soon as the bell rang I stood up from my seat and walked up to the teacher

"Excuse Mrs. Gilmore there will be no more time for the test will there?" I asked putting my purse over my shoulder

"I'm afraid not dear" She smiled apologetically while straightening the tests on her desk

"It's okay" I smiled back at his politely before turning around. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them so I could walk out into the hallways. Looking around I saw Nick coming out of his classroom and over to mine. Waving, he squeezed through a group of his friends and coming up to me.

"So..." He dragged on smiling

"I failed" I simply said walking away from the classroom entrance so others could walk in

"What do you mean you failed, didn't you remember the stuff we studied?" We did study for hours last night but even with all that studying it wouldn't of helped me with that stupid BCR question.

"Yeah I know and I think I did good on that part but on the stupid BCR, that's what messed me up" I said taking my hair out my ponytail, letting it down before there was an impring left.

"Well I'm sure you'll get a passing grade even if your BCR wasn't good"

"I didn't do it at all" I said letting out huge breathe of frustration

"Well I'm sure you did fine" He smiled and I felt him grab my hand, only leading me to be more frustrated. I literally felt like I could burst into tears at any moment.

It's been at least a month a half since the first time he kissed me and two days since the last "date", or whatever you wanted to call it. Sure we acted like a couple sometimes but I can't help but wonder if we really are. We go out like a real couple but we aren't official or anything. He still as yet to ask me and I wasn't about to either. So for now were stuck holding hands, pretending to be something we aren't.

I pulled my hand from his and smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go" And with that I walked down the halls. I didn't feel like feeling like this and I didn't want to deal with anything today. It was a crap day, a day where I didn't feel like doing anything but just going home and sitting down in my room eating ice cream. It was a feel sorry for Miley day, and I was going to use it up. Walking to my next class, for my next final, Rachel smiled and waved. I smiled and waved along with her but not as big or wide. Opening the door I dragged myself to the next final.

That one wasn't too bad but the BCR screwed me up again, though I actually attempted this one. When my final ended I sat there in awe that I had actually finished this final and that the day was finally over.

"Hey I didn't get a chance to ask you before the test" Rachel started as she sat on the desk and swung her feet "Are you all right you seemed a little sad in the hallways?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just not been my day" I half smiled before grabbing my purse with Rachel following after

"So are you going to school tomorrow?"

"I was planning to" I said nodding

"No your not, your going down to the beach with us tomorrow"

"I don't know..." I said

"Are you serious right now, am I really begging you to go with us to the beach?" She laughed hitting my chest "I normally don't have to beg you to go to the beach"

"Who all is going?"

"Whoever wants to go"

"I'll let you know tonight" I said stopping in the hallways so I could talk to he

"Oh my gosh which reminds me" She said digging through her bag and smirking as she brought out ... "My very own cell phone"

"That's awesome, you're going to have to give me your number right away" My mood had just gone up a little bit, reaching in my bag for my own phone

"Here" She said handing me her phone as I called it so my number would be programed. I handed it back to her "Thanks"

"Yep just call me tonight or txt me"

"Okay I will" She smiled giving me a hug. She leaned back and smirked before nodding her head forward "Someone's waiting for you"

Turning around I saw Nick leaning on the lockers looking down at his phone, his fingers gliding across the keyboard.

"I guess I talk to you tonight" I said giving her a hug again and walking towards Nick who now closed his phone

"You feeling better?" He asked opening his arms and capturing me in a hug. I laid my head on his chest and nodded. No matter how I was feeling, I just needed to be comforted right now, even if it was him that was causing all this stress and confusion. It just felt so right, right now.

"I'm just tired, I'm stressed and I just want to go home"

"Are you going to be okay driving home?"

"I should be" I said nodding while yawning and lifting my head off his chest.

"Do you want to just come over my house for a while?"

"As long as you drive"

Nick nodded and I took his hand. Things may be confusing at the moment but I just liked the familiarity of his hand in mine. Squeezing my hand, the two of us walked out and to his car. The car ride was quiet and so I took that chance to close my eyes and let the wind from the window hit my face. It was so peaceful, feeling the heat from the sun and the cool from the wind. The wind started to dull down and I sat up, seeing that we were at Nick's house. But as we arrived at his parents house I saw a car that I haven't seen there before.

"Whose that?"

"Uh...it's my mom's" He said putting his car in park, he looked over at me giving me a little smile before nodding over at the house "Come on let's go in"

"Your mom!" I said unbuckling my seat belt and following Nick's footsteps, going to the front of the car.

"Yeah I didn't know she was going to be home"

Me either....

Nick opened the door for me and allowed me to go in first. He placed a few fingers on my back and guided me into his house. I hear the clicking of heels and they only seemed to get closer and closer. We got into his kitchen and I saw his mom. She was gorgeous, she had the longest, blackest, curliest hair you could ever imagine. I now know where he got his from. She had a beautiful body, I am stunned at how she looks. Her features on her face was perfect, Nick was a man version of her, not saying that she is masculine because she is anything but that.

I saw the women's eyes and they were chocolate just like Nick's. It's than that I realized that she was staring at me, well us.

"Hey" Nick said taking a seat on one of the island chairs. I slowly walked towards him and stood behind him. She looked at me again and I tapped Nick on the leg so that it wasn't shown. Nick looked at me and I gave him the awkward glance telling him to introduce me. Nick stood up and pushed me forward a little bit "Miley this is my mom, mom this is my girlfriend Miley"

My hand stopped mid way and I just stared at his mother, thinking of what he had just said. Girlfriend, had he just said girlfriend? Did he really introduce me as his girlfriend?

This time Nick was the one to tap my leg and I shook the feeling aside and gave her the biggest smile, not that it wasn't difficult to do right now.

_"...mom this is my girlfriend Miley."_

"It's very nice to finally meet you Mrs. Grey" I said shaking her hand

"Like wise" She smiled quickly letting go of my hand. I watched as she brushed her hands on her skirt and clapped her hands together "Well I've got to head out of here, Thomas is meeting me at Ruth Chris's for dinner. Tell your brother there's something in the fridge to eat and you two help yourselves to take out"

"Thanks mom" Nick said rolling his eyes as he turned in his chair

"It was nice meeting you" I said politely

"You too dear" She said placing a hand on my shoulder as she left the room. It was soon after that the door clicked shut and I heard the car start.

"I knew she wouldn't be hear too long" Nick said getting up and going to the fridge. "Do you want something to drink"

"Uh...do you have anything diet?" I asked smirking

Nick turned around and gave me a playful glare. I smiled and got up from my seat. "I take that as a yes?"

"That's a duh" He laughed bringing out two Diet Cokes. I took one from him and popped it open. "Come on let's go watch a movie"

I followed him up the stairs and to his room. I sat my drink on his nightstand and climbed onto his comfy bed, waiting for him to put on a movie.

"Is this good for you?"

"Dennis the Menace?" I laughed sitting up against his head board

"It's a good movie" He shrugged taking the DVD out and placing it in. Grabbing the remote, he came over and climbed in next to me. I sank into the bed and laid my head on his chest, making myself more comfortable. He slouched down into the bed also and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

"You have no idea how tired I am, after you left my house last night I studied until at least two in the morning."

"Why, you had already known everything before I left" He said as he closed his eyes

"Because I just wanted to make sure I knew every single detail and that still didn't help me" I sighed and he opened his eyes

"What do you mean that didn't help you?"

"I bombed my BCR part"

"You can still pass it"

"But I won't get an A or probably a B"

"Miley you'll do fine and you'll pass with a B in a class." Nick smiled

"I just need to let it go" I nodded

"Just let it go" Nick repeated smiling, kissing me softly

I leaned back and looked, really looked at me. His stare was intense.

"Do you get along with your mom?" I asked pushing a curl from his forehead, he sighed and laid on back. I pushed myself on my elbow so I could get a better look at him. He rubbed his eyes before blinking a few times.

"Sure" He shrugged looking at me smiling, but I saw right through that look.

"For real Nick" I said putting my head on his neck

"What do you want to know, there's not much to tell. I don't talk to my mom much, I'm more a dad fan"

"Is it because your mom's away so much?"

"I guess you could say that, it's just that whenever I get near my mom I get so aggravated. I feel like she annoys me without even doing anything. I know it's not normal but it's how I feel."

"I get like that sometimes" I said laying on my bed, Nick wrapped his arm behind my neck brining me closer. "They don't even have to say anything, I just feel annoyed. It's normal"

Nick didn't say anything for a minute, I didn't know if I should take that as a good thing. So to change the subject I took his hand and placed it inbetween us.

"So girlfriend huh?"

Nick leaned his head, his full smile coming to view.

"You noticed that?" Nick said crossing his feet

"Yeah" I said rolling my eyes "So am I really, because I've been really confused. We both like each other right? It's not like the friends with benefits thing because if it is than that sucks because I really like you...plus I don't think I could do the whole friends with benefits thing because that would be too weird. So I'm really glad that you clarified that our else...."

Nick's hand closed over my mouth and a laugh followed afterwards.

"You talk a lot"

"I fet dat a hot" I tried to talk, Nick lowered his hand "I said I get that a lot"

"Well you should stop" He giving me a kiss

"Metally noted" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck bringing him closer

"Like right now" Nick said kissing down my neck as he swung his leg over my stomach so he was hovering over me.

"Alright" I whispered smiling onto his lips

"Miley" Nick laughed running his hand through my hair

"Whoops sorry" I giggled taking my hand and running it down his stomach. A glimmer shined through his eye.

Grabbing his hair I crushed my lips to his, because hell I'm his girlfriend.

**I just don't know what's wrong with me anymore. It takes me forever to finish a chapter and it seems so crappy when I post it. I really appreciate you guys so much for sticking around for so long. I love you guys so much. There's going to be an epilogue and a sequel. Probably not a long sequel but a sequel with unsolved things. I will try and get the epilogue up as soon as I can so I can start working on the sequel! I have some idea's about that so I'm syked about that...haha. **

**THANKS A BUNCH for all the awards in the NJK awards. And Best Story for Hot Mess? Seriously that wow-ed me! I was so excited and seriously Thick and Thin was over when the awards started and you still nominated and dominated! Haha made no sense but still thanks a lot! I love all of you. **

**Reviews, please :) Thanks 10 until epilogue. twitter = nickandcory 3 follow me, stalk me if ya wanna**


	13. Chapter 13

**One year later...**

"Hold still" Demi yelled at me again

"Sorry" I laughed when I saw the look on her face as she tilted my head on the side. She twirled the last piece of hair through the curling iron.

"Are you going to do this for my graduation next week" She smiled through the mirror

"I'll do whatever you want to your hair"

"You better" She winked letting the last few strands out of the curling iron before unplugging it. Not wanting to run my hands through it I turned to the side and looked at it. "Sit here for a few more minutes I'll french braid the front of your hair"

"Oh you mean like my bangs" I said excited

Demi nodded and came to the front of me pulling my hair from the front and started to braid it.

"Are you nervous...about graduating?" Demi asked

"Yeah I mean I've been in school since I was six, and now I'm going to college in the fall"

"Well at least we will be in a dorm room together" Demi smiled

This is true we will be in the same dorm room, how we managed that, I have no freaking clue. But we did and we'll be moving in, in late August. Things were going just as they planned. My phone vibrated on the bench beside me and I grabbed it.

_Hey we'll meet you at my dad's house in like an hour -Nick_

"Are you going with me to their house tonight?"

"Uh...yeah I'll go"

"Cool, their throwing a party at their mom's house tonight. She's away for a trip so they are having it at their house"

"Oh yeah I remember Joe telling me that his mom was going to be away for Nick's graduation" Demi said putting a tiny rubber band in my hair to hold the braid. "That must suck having a mom that never goes to any birthdays are anything."

"Just like Joe's graduation last year, she missed it for her business meeting in Hawaii"

"He never brings it up" Demi said sitting on my bed

I got up and went to my closet to put on my outfit. I had gotten this really cute dress that was silky but yet still a little puffy. It went down, lying about mid thigh, there was a white belt that had little diamonds outlining the belt from top to bottom. My favorite dress so far, and that's even including my prom dress. I slipped that on and than a pair of white ballet shoes. I seriously looked adorable, not even going to lie. Untucking my hair from my dress I took a slow spin in the mirror and walked out into my bedroom. I spun real slowly and giggled as Demi fanned with her hands as I walked closer.

"Damn girl your about to set off the fire alarms"

"Shut up" I giggled sitting on my vanity applying some makeup. Applying some mascara the famous question came to mind "Why can't girls put mascara on without closing their mouth"

"I have no idea" Demi said grabbing my camera, I heard the beep which indicated it was on. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and heard Demi laughing.

"Hilarious" I mumbled putting down my mascara and picking up my lip gloss. I applied some before getting up and going over to Demi. "Here now come on we have a few minutes"

Demi opened my bedroom door and we walked down to the family room. My mom was coming out of the bathroom hooking her earring through her ear. She stopped and took a look at me.

"I can't believe how old your getting" She said shaking her head "You look gorgeous"

"Thanks mom" I blushed going over to the sofa and sitting down.

"No way" My mom said using her hands to pull me up from the couch "Your dress is going to wrinkle and plus we have to get going if were going to make it to Nicholas' house in time for pictures, dinner and to get you'll to school."

My dad walked over and took the camera from Demi's hand, as she was looking through it "Hey I was looking at that" Demi complained going to get it back

"Well..." My dad smiled ruffling her hair "It's mine now kiddo"

Demi smirked and elbowed him playfully before grabbing her car keys. "I'll meet you guys outside, I have to go move my car out of your guy's ways."

I followed right behind grabbing my gown that was hanging up in the hall closet and than the cap with it. Going to my car I put the gown in the back so it wouldn't wrinkle. Demi's heels clicked on the pavement as she got into the passenger seat of my car.

"It's Nicks dad's house right?" My mom yelled as she went to her own car with my dad following behind

"Yeah, you remember how to get there right?"

My mom nodded and got into her car. Backing out of the driveway I go down the main road, knowing that we had to be there on time. Demi applied makeup the entire time and I didn't want disturb her since she spent all the time on my hair and makeup. Which reminds me, I rolled up the window so that my hair wouldn't get ruined and turned the air condition on full blast. One of the hottest days in May so far, seriously. Nick's dad's house wasn't too far because we soon pulled in. I honked the horn, Nick and his dad came out soon after.

"Man their dad is so hot" Demi said watching as Trey, Nick and Joe's dad walked to my mom and dad's car. He waved to us before getting in the back seat. Nick and Joe both walked to my car and jumped in the back seat.

"Please watch my gown I don't want it wrinkled" I said backing out of the driveway

"Hey to you to" Nick said as I heard two clicking of their seat belts.

"Hey" I replied getting on the main road

"Hey!" Nick said in a large sarcastic tone with that smirk on his face

"Hilarious!" I mocked right back

"Hey now kids" Joe replied "You all are graduating, you guys need to be nicer"

Things were a little rough between Nick and I. It was always that mushy gushy love between us, it was like a battlefield at times. God, I just wanted to strangle him sometimes when he got this attitude. Ugh, I want to slap that stupid smirk right off his face. Gripping the steering wheel, I take a deep breath and lean farther into the seat. I don't know what it is, I just can't handle anything some days. There's times where I want to just hide in my bedroom and never come out, just listen to music and freaking stay away from everyone, especially him. It's crazy to say but it's true. I'm just not used to having a boy all to myself and whose so devoted towards me. I honestly don't know what to do half the time. It's crazy but something that's bothering me all too much.

Chit chat filled the car between Demi, Joe and Nick. I was too focused on my thoughts and driving that it seemed forever to get to the school. The parking lot was crowded with parents, students and relatives all going to see their loved ones graduate. My grandparents weren't able to make it for my graduation since my grandmother was getting surgery for her knee and wouldn't be able to walk for awhile. That's alright because they said they would fly down as soon as they were able to and that's all that mattered to me. Though it does suck that they won't be able to see their first grand-daughter graduate from high school...oh well there's always college.

Stopping the car, I pull in next to my mom's car and we all pile out. I grabbed my purse and stuffed my keys in before reaching in the back for my cap and gown. But I saw that Nick had already grabbed it and was heading for our parents. Great, I wasn't in the mood to talk to him or ask him for it. So I left it alone and looped my arm through Demi's. She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder, this is why she's my best friend. Heals clicked as we all walked to the school. My classmates all running around with their family, taking pictures before the big ceremony. I heard a flash and I looked over and saw my mom with a camera in her hand. She shrugged and smiled before taking another random candid shot. They're usually the best kind anyway.

I felt Nick take my left hand, the one not looped through Demis and hold it tight to mine. I looked over at him and smiled a little, letting him know that I was okay now. Nick kissed my cheek and we continued to walk into the school. Walking through the doors I took in my surroundings. I stopped walking making Demi and Nick stop walking along with me. I didn't let that stop me though as I took in everything. This school has changed my life and I'm dead serious. If I hadn't of transferred to this school than I don't think I would have made it through the last two years. I had been through so much with those bitches that I wouldn't have made the turn around in my life. This school is a miracle worker, my friends are the miracle workers.

I pulled their hands and we continued to walk. I silently say good bye to the school that I fell in love with. The school that helped me turn things around, the school that took me under it's roof when I felt so worthless. I will never forget these two years. We find our seats and the ceremony progresses. I look around and see all of us in uniform. My school mates smiling, waving to their parents and peers. I see Rachel wave frantically to me from down the line and give me a thumbs up. I love Rachel, she's one of my best friends that I will never forget. One of my first girl friends from this school, one that never judged me or knew my secrets. She was my fresh start to my friends. Rachel sat back in her seat and I watched as the kids went up and shook our principals hand and was given their diploma. Name after names were caught until my name was called. My legs felt like jelly as I walked the stairs shook his hand and smiled out to the crowd. I can't believe this day I have been working for, for twelve years has gone and past. My tassel was in my face and the silly grin couldn't be taken off my place and I can only imagine how stupid I probably look right now but I can't wait for my mom to take pictures of me. This is one moment of my life that I want to never forget...

The day I graduated from high school. The day I became an adult. One moment you can never take away from me.

"Oh honey I am so proud of you" My mom gushed pulling my into a bone crushing hug, it took the breath right out of me. My mom took a step back and shook her head while looking at my dad "Honey I want a picture of all of us together, Demi do you mind taking a few of us"

Demi smiled and took the camera out of my moms hands and into her own. My mom grabbed a death grip on me and fixed my tassel. She claimed it was perfect and smiled. I felt so proud right now, making my mom feel this way. I can honestly say this day is amazing. I've never seen my mom this happy or my dad, and I've done this to make them feel this way.

I felt like two hours past and like my eyes were going to fall out from all the flashes, but it was now time to leave the school.

"Are you guys going out to dinner?" Nick's dad, Trey asked

Nick looked over at me and I nodded "Yeah is that okay with you guys?"

"Sure, yeah we can go out tomorrow night to celebrate." My dad said

"Cool well we better get going we had a late reservation" Joe said grabbing Demi's hand and pulling her towards my car.

Nick hugged it out with his dad and I did the same with my parents.

"I'm so proud of you" My dad claimed letting go of me

"I know, thanks"

"Me too honey" My said said hugging me but she whispered in my ear "I don't want any drinking and driving, do you understand me?"

I nodded and she let go. Smiling she stood back and my dad wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Grabbing Nick's hand I pulled him out the doors and to the parking lot to meet up with Joe and Nick.

"Miley!" Rachel yelled and I grabbed her pulling her into a hug "We did it!"

"I know" I let go and pointed to her boyfriend Kyle "So are you two going to the party tonight"

"Yeah we are going over his brothers first to get ready and than we'll be over" Rachel nodded

"Alright cool, well we've got to get going if we're going to get ready before eleven"

"See ya later than" Rachel hugged me once more and I waved bye to her and Kyle as they made their way to their family. Getting into the car, Demi was making small talk with the boys as I started the car up and and made my way to Nick's mom's house. The place was pitch black as I drove up the long, tree surrounding driveway. Seriously, Nick and Joe have the hookup for parties. Their house is way inside this community in a forest, the best place to hide. Taking the keys out of the ignition, walking with the rest of them to the door.

"Alright now in the garage is everything we will need for tonight" Nick said opening the door and walking into the kitchen to turn on the light. We got everything ready by putting out bags and bags of chips and things like that, Joe went into the other room and came back with two arm fulls of liquor from their mom's stash that they had once told me about. Giving Nick a smile, I took the plastic cups and set them up on the counter. Demi than took my hand and dragged me into the next room and we went to the stero.

"Should we just hook up your Ipod?" I asked her

"Uh...yeah let me go get it" Demi said walking out of the room, feeling two arms wrap around my waist I turn into them and see Nick standing there with a toothly grin.

"As sexy as you look right now, I really think you'd be more comfortable in the clothes you brought"

"Oh you think?" I laughed leaning in giving me a chaste kiss running my hand into his back pockets bringing him closer

"Yeah" He continued to smile

"Well I guess I'll go change" I gave his butt a light tap before going up to his room where I had dropped off his clothes earlier. I saw Demi walk into Joe's bedroom and I followed my way to Nick's room. Shutting the door I went over to his bathroom and grabbed my change of clothes.

Putting on my white aerie athlete shorts I slipped on my socks and kept my shoes in a corner of the bathroom. I put on my yellow tank top an unclapsed the necklace hanging from my neck not wanting anything to happen to it during the night. I took off some of my makeup so that I wouldn't look completly horrible when I sweated some of it off during the night. I left my hair down and curly like it was for graduation. Going to the bathroom quickly I went out into Nick's room and checked myself in his full length mirror. I looked fine, plus it wasn't like we were doing anything spectacular that I needed to be all dressed up for. So with that I leave Nick's room. Instead of walking into the lighted hallway like I had before, I was now walking into a booming house with no lights at all. When did this happen?

I don't even remember hearing the music start, but I walk down the hall and knock on Joe's door. I couldn't hear footprints so I figured Demi was downstairs because how else would the music be on since she went up to get her Ipod. So going downstairs I see some people coming through the door and a laundry basket of lighted glow sticks. Hm...Nick must of just put them there. Grabbing a couple I put them around my neck and walked into the kitchen to find Nick. He was unloading beer cans from a box that Kyle set down on the counter.

"Hey guys" I said grabbing onto Rachel's hand

"Hello gorgeous" Rachel said laying her head down on my shoulder. Dragging her into the other room I see that more and more people are showing up right after one another. I open the back door to his house to get some air flowing before the house is packed. I see the strobe lights flickering in the family room and we get closer and closer. We reached Demi as she was bending over trying to set up the beer pong table.

"Do you need cups?" Rachel asked

Demi looked behind her and nodded. Rachel walked off and came back with some in her hands. When we were finished setting that up we decided to just make a stroll around the place. There had to be at least a hundred people there already, with more walking in every minute. Smoke clouded our vision as we made our way into the kitchen. Nick was still taking care of the beer that was being brought.

"Move" A guy said, we looked behind us and saw a dude carrying a huge keg on her shoulders. Bending down he placed it next to the counter and I grabbed a can... what the hell, I mean you only graduate high school once. And it's not like I have done this in a while. Nick grabbed a can and wrapped his arm around my waist walking into the party. I loved it when he held me close, all protective like. Looking around people were getting high as shit, mostly what they do at parties. The dancing never starts until you either a. drunk or b. high as shit. We were getting there on part b.

Nick's hand rubbed my side making my tank go higher and higher so my belly button ring was showing. Nick nodded his head towards one of the dudes Reed and grabbed a blunt from his hand. Reed nodded and grabbed another one from his pocket. Nick lit the thing and held it out for me to take the first smoke. Taking my hand from his hip I took the blunt from his hand and took a puff. After a few inhales I let it out and hand it to Nick with him doing the same. Nick never did this much well that I know of, he's told me stories of times he's done it but I've never seen him do it much. So I watch him and he takes it to his mouth again. He sits on the couch and I sat between his legs. Nick gave me it next. Soon it was gone and I finished my beer. Patting Nick's leg I got up and found Demi dancing with some girls from my school, mostly my friends and a couple I don't talk to much. She saw me and waved me over. I pointed to my can and held up a finger.

Going into the kitchen I threw the empty can in the sink and grabbed another one. Popping it open I took a chug and nearly spit it out when I saw who was here. Wade was looking around with a can in his hand with Alex and Trace following behind.

"What the hell?" I whispered

I tried to duck out and into the family room. Looking around I tried to find Demi and Rachel so I could get them to help me out but they weren't where I left them. I was getting nervous because I really didn't want to run into them by myself. So moving past everyone I tried to keep myself away from them. I needed to find someone to help me kick them out. Looking over at Nick I saw that he was having too good of a time to interrupt him. So I kept going until I could find somone. But as I was trying to find someone, my eyes met with Wade's and he waved a little and smiled. Alright now I knew I might be whooho in the head at the moment but I'm pretty sure I saw what I just saw. Taking another drink I watched him walk towards me.

"Hey" Wade yelled over top the music

"Hi" I nodded

"So congrats, you are now a graduate" He said taking a drink

"Yep, sure are" I said looking around for an easy way out of this conversation

"Wanna dance?" Wade asked

I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah let's dance" With that I turned around and was made the leader as we made our way into the family room. Nick was over at the couch still, laughing it up with his buddies. He didn't look over and I didn't want to cause a scene. Looking around I tried to find Demi and the girls again but they weren't there. Wade's hand made his way to my hip pulling me closer to him. How the hell is this happening? I moved my hips against his running my hand down his arm and taking his drink from his hand. Laying my head on his chest I slowly made my way down his body resting it on his penis, I felt Wade run his hands through my hair. I made sure that when I was finished placing the drinks on the ground I tilted my head slowly to look up at him so that every little thing on my face would touch him. Standing up, my hands made their way up slowly stopping on his belt. I smiled at him leaning in closer and whispered in his ear.

"You know you could have had this all to yourself. You could be with me right at this moment, but things changed buddy boy. I didn't wait around forever, I've moved on and you do to" Licking his ear I giggled and walked away. I remembered that I left my drink back there so I went to grab another one. Trace and Alex were at the same place Wade had left them. I felt an arm tug at me and I was being pulled into the hallway.

"Ow" I complained looking at my arm and slapped Wade "Don't ever touch me again"

"I know I messed up" He said

"Don't" I hissed "Don't even start that shit with me"

"Miley come on give me another chance"

"No" I said pushing him away "Don't talk to me and don't come near me again"

"I can't do that, I let you go once I'm not letting you go again"

"Looks like your going to have to" With that I pushed him away and walked into the kitchen. I went up to Trace and Alex and grabbed their arms. I pulled them past Wade and opened the door pushing them past. "Get. the. hell out and don't ever think about stepping foot near me again"

Look on their faces were pricless as I slammed the door on their faces.

Wade walked up to me stopping and just staring at me. He stared at me with this intense stare. Finally I stormed into the kitchen, ran a hand through my hair and tried to avoid drinking. I walked past people and went up the stairs. My head was pounding and just wanted to lay down. Going down the hallway I opened Nick's room. I turned on the light and nearly had a heart attack when I saw two people on Nick's bed.

"What the hell!" I shrieked

Two heads popped up and relief filled me when I saw that it was two people that one didn't include Nick.

"Get out" I mumbled pointing my thumb towards the door. The girl collected her top and the dude zippered his pants, both of them walking out. I slammed the door shut and tore the sheets off his bed before laying down on it. I stared up at the ceiling. Blinking, I could feel the cold tears fall down the side of my face.

"This night sucks" I cried out turning to my side curling up in a ball.

I heard the door click open and I looked up and saw Nick shut the door behind him. Quickly wiping my face of tears I closed my eyes pretending I'm asleep.

"Baby" Nick said shaking me "Babe"

I rolled over and I was almost freaked out when I saw how red Nick's eyes were. I sat up put a hand on his face.

"Baby, your eyes look horrible"

Nick smirked laying down on the bed.

"Come here" Nick said running his fingers in my hair.

"Nick come on stop" I said pushing me away from me and he landed on the floor with a thud. I could hear him laughing hysterically, looking over the bed I chuckled a little just watching him laugh. I've never seen him laugh so hard before, his face was red and he stopped to catch a breath. Looking up at me he just started to crack up again.

Feeling dizzy I laid on the bed listening to Nick laugh. The laughing stopped I rolled over and saw Nick passed on on the floor.

"About time" I mumbled going onto my back again. The words run through my head

_I'm not letting you go again _

"Just let me go" I cried throwing the pillow over my head. Why did everything have to be so good and than ruined at the same time. Tears ran down my face and I just wanted Nick to rub them away. But he was just a passed out mess and I was a confused mess. I need Nick to wipe my tears and tell me everything's going to be okay. I don't want to be stuck in here wodering if I made the wrong choice. But yet words just kept going through my head. One's that they've both promised me

_"I'll help you" He whispered in my ear_

_"You'll always be better than her Miles" He kissed me_

_"Because I'm understanding"_

_"No one will ever compare to you" _

_"I'm so happy I met you" Nick whispered leaning in to kiss me "I will never hurt you" _

_"I will never hurt you" _

Listening to the music thumping was my own theme music. Why do these things happen to me?

**Well there's the end of Hot Mess. Sucky ending but I wanted to bring Wade in there and make Miley think about what she once had that she never really got a closure on that. So there will be a lot of Wade drama in the sequel as well as drama with Nick and their rocky relationship. If you read 'Welcome to Restchester' you will sort of get an idea of what may be going on. But not reading the trailer skip that and replace Joe with Nick in the Miley situation...kind of confusing but you'll see. **

**Thank you guys for sticking with me for this story. It's been something different that I don't usually write and I'm really trying to make it more interesting. The sequel is going to be sort of like this chapter, I'm trying to get them to be more complex and difficult. More problems, I should say. But I probably start writing the sequel but I can't promise anything until after May 21st because that's the day us seniors get out of school!**

**Thanks for the nominations for this story and wins! That's amazing, seriously I love you all. And for the reviews...amazing! Thanks so much. **

**How about one more review for this story? haha thanks! twitter. com / nickandcory**

**-GLEE-**


End file.
